Home is where your heart is
by Her Royal Goddess
Summary: Hermione and Harry return home to Britain after five years away and open a nightclub
1. New Beginnings

_Home is where your heart is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it)_

_I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx_

Hermione's heels clicked rhythmically as she walked across the dance floor towards the door that would lead to the office which she shared with Harry. She opened the door and headed for cupboard which held a decanter of her favourite drink and poured herself two fingers worth into a heavy cut crystal glass.

"What's the matter?"

She turned and looked at her oldest friend and now business partner of five years, his sharp muggle business suit contrasted with his medium length shaggy hair.

"It was a mistake to return here Harry, I say we get somebody in to run the club and we go back home to New Orleans." She took a sip from her glass, waiting for the tremble in her fingers to cease.

Harry stood up and walked over to his friend taking the glass from her fingers and placing it on the top of the cupboard next to them.

"What has got you so spooked Mia?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I bumped into him literally, and the little fucker didn't even recognise me, he just flirted with me like I was a total stranger before apologising and rejoining her, who by the way has been a happy little breeding machine with three kids that were there with them and another on the way. What a delightful family scene they made." She sneered bitterly as she picked up her glass and took a large swig of the amber liquid, sighing as she felt the burn trickle down the back of her throat soothingly.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly "You knew that you were always going to bump into him, besides he didn't recognise you because of the glamour, the Hermione Granger he knew didn't have long straight black hair and green eyes"

She laughed nodding her reluctant agreement.

"I forgot I was wearing this look, I suppose it was the shock of seeing him again after all these years. I'm an idiot Harry, the stress of getting this place ready for opening night is getting to me, that reminds me have you sorted out the security for this place yet?" She asked as she waved her wand returning her hair back to it's normal look of honey coloured curls and her eyes back to soft brown.

"Funny you ask that I've just made an appointment at one pm to see a Mister D Malfoy head of Enigma security, apparently he organises private security for all the big events in Britain including muggle events"

Hermione kicked off her heels and buried her toes in the thick cream carpet "And does Mr D Malfoy know that his one pm appointment is his arch nemesis from school and one time almost lover?"

Harry looked sheepish "Maybe, it all depends on how good his French is, Draco is meeting a Mr H Potier. Although I hope he comes anyway Enigma security is reported to be the best, and there's only a couple of days till our grand opening, have all the invitations been sent?"

"Yes that's what I was doing today, I've also sent a letter to Luna inviting her to do a exclusive interviews with us, apparently when she took over running the Quibbler she'd overtaken the Daily Prophet within a year with sales and distribution, making it the most popular paper in the wizarding community, I think all that's left to do is sorting security"

There was a knock on the door and a tall dark haired male walked in "Sorry to disturb you Boss but Celeste is throwing a hissy fit over the numbers you want performing, she wants to do contemporary numbers"

"Thanks Jimmy, we'll be along shortly to deal with it" said Harry

Once Jimmy had left the room, Hermione sighed and put her shoes back on "Why did we hire her again? She's been nothing but trouble from the start"

"The girl's talented and she's easy on the eye that pretty much covers all bases really" replied Harry holding the office door open for his friend.

As they made their way to the stage, they became aware of Celeste and Jimmy arguing.

"For fucks sake Celeste stop being such a diva, we need to get these numbers down before opening night and if you won't do it I'm sure H and H won't hesitate in firing your skinny arse"

The blonde woman tossed her hair "As if they're going to find anybody as good as me in time"

"I can assure you that nobody's irreplaceable Celeste, now I heard that you have a problem with the song list, do you want to expand on that?" Hermione said in a low tone that warned everybody just how pissed off she actually was.

"They're just so old and boring, it's opening night it should be contemporary and upbeat"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation "They're called classics Celeste, we have two floors for a reason, downstairs is the Glass Slipper which is a nightclub especially for the young Witch or Wizard who want that kind of thing but the Owl and the Pussycat lounge is for Witches and Wizards who have slightly more refined tastes"

Harry gave the young witch a pleasant smile "Why don't you take twenty minutes in the staffroom and just have a think about if this is the right place for you to work because I just want my employees to be happy" he turned to the band "Okay boys how's it going?"

"We could do with just running through a few numbers to get a feel for the swing of things, but we need a female vocalist to do that" replied Jimmy

"Hermione will be glad to help, won't you dear?" Harry said giving Hermione a toothy smile.

Hermione just shrugged off her jacket and walked up on the stage "Any preferences?" she asked them while looking through the sheet music that was sat on top of the piano.

"We were hoping to run through Mack the knife, do you know it Boss?" Jimmy asked.

"One of my favourites, now let's hit it" Hermione answered giving him a genuine smile as she took her place by the microphone.

"Oh, the shark, babe, has such teeth dear,

and it shows them pearly whites.

Just a jackknife has old MacHeath dear,

and he keeps it, ah, out of sight."

Harry turned to Celeste "I suggest you take that break now, and if you feel the need to discuss changing the terms of your employment I'll be in my office until six" and without giving her a second glance Harry returned to his office praying to Merlin that he wouldn't have to find a new singer in time for opening night.

A/N: I don't own Mack the knife, the lyrics are by Kurt Weill/E Bertolt Brecht/Marc Blitzstein and my favourite version is sung by Bobby Darin.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that show me your love by reviewing.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	2. Suspicious Minds

_Home is where your heart is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

_I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx_

"So Draco what have you got planned for today?"

Draco looked up from the morning's paper "Not much I have a meeting at one pm with Mr H Potier one of the owners of that new nightclub that's opening, regarding security issues and such things and then I was going over to the twins for poker night, why do you ask uncle?"

Severus stopped buttering his toast "I was hoping if you were going anywhere near Flourish and Botts you could pick up my books, I'd go myself but Minerva has called me in because the new Potions teacher got blown up by a second year Ravenclaw student who thought she knew better than the textbooks and added the wrong ingredient to a potion, so I'm stuck teaching dunderheads till at least the weekend"

"Well as long as you leave Saturday evening free Severus, because we've been sent VIP tickets for that new club that's opening in Diagon Alley it's called H and H, apparently there's a lounge bar on the ground floor that does dinner and dancing, then downstairs is a nightclub which caters for the younger clientèle" Lucius said as he walked into the dining room holding thick black card with silver lettering on it. He tossed the card onto the table in front of Severus.

Severus picked the card up and studied it "I'm not going Luc, you know I don't socialize in public, it's bad enough that we keep in touch with the Wolf and the Mutt not to mention those idiots Draco hangs around with, can't a man live his life in peace" After many years of grading papers certain styles of handwriting tended to stick in Severus's head and some how this style seemed really familiar to him.

"Severus you're going and that's final, now I'm going to Madame Malkins for a new set of robes, shall I order a new set for you as well Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Damn it Lucius, do what you must but just give me some bloody peace" Severus snapped at his friend.

Lucius clenched his teeth together in frustration but left without saying another word.

"Uncle do try to be nicer to father, you know he hasn't been the same since mother passed away a couple of years ago" Draco looked up from his paper as Severus gave him a non-committal grunt in answer to his question. "Severus are you okay? You're staring at that card as if it's a complex potions theory."

Severus's bright black eyes snapped up from the card and bore into Draco's grey ones "Who did you say you were going to meet at the club?"

Draco frowned at the intensity that was coming off his godfather in waves "A Mr H Potier, one of the owners of that new club that father wants to drag you to."

"One of the owners...Potier hmm...Did he tell you who the other partner was?"

"No, do you want to tell me what has gotten your cloak in tiz" Draco asked thoroughly confused.

"Not particularly, now if you'll excuse me I have a potions classes to teach, and a Wolf to question" he added under his breath, before he swept out of the kitchen, his black robes billowing behind him.

Severus flooed into Hogwarts staffroom and after a brief hello to Poppy and Pomona he strode off to the Gryfindor tower and knocked on Professor Lupin's door loudly.

Sirius opened the door and grimaced "Remus there's a bat at the door...What do you want Sni-Snape?"he corrected himself just in time as Remus arrived at the door.

"Severus what a pleasant surprise, do come in" Remus gave his lover a frown that told him to act nicely towards Severus or there would be trouble later. "I presume you're here to cover John's classes, so what can we do for you" he asked politely holding the door open.

"Did you receive an invitation for that new club that's opening?" Severus asked as he walked over to the sofa in front of the fire.

"No why"

"Maybe he needs a date" Sirius sneered

"For goodness sake Sirius, give it a rest will you obviously what Severus has to say is important or he wouldn't be here" Remus snapped.

Severus handed over the invitation "Does that script look familiar to you?"

Taking the card Remus studied it "Sev I'm a teacher, handwriting tends to blend into one undistinguishable blend, what's so important about it?" he said handing it back

Severus turned to Sirius "When was the last time you heard from Harry?"

"They send a letter once a month, but as we tell everyone they just want to be left alone. I'm not going to give you their address"

"If I'm correct in my assumption and I usually am, they're back in the country as we speak." he tossed the card face down on the coffee table so that the silver lettering two H' intertwined with a and symbol glinted in the morning sunlight.

"That means nothing Bats, H and H could stand for anything" Sirius countered.

"True but when Draco is seeing a Mr H Potier about security, it seems a bit coincidental don't you think?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances "What caused you to come to this conclusion?" Remus asked just as the first bell went signifying the start of class.

Severus walked to the door, stopped, turned to look at them and said simply "It's her handwriting" before continuing on his way to the dungeons.

"You don't think they've returned and not told us do you?" asked Sirius.

Remus just shrugged "Who knows, those two always play their hand close to their chest. The only thing we can do is to carry on as we are and if we haven't heard anything by Saturday we're going to that club to get answers one way or another, now come on we'll be late for class"

Harry was trying to adjust his tie in the mirror when Hermione walked up behind him turned him round and fixed the mess he was making of it.

"Nervous much Harry" Hermione stated with smirk playing on her pale lips.

"Gah! I'm acting like a school kid on their first date, it's just a business meeting, why am I so nervous? It's not like I haven't hired security before"

Hermione planted a kiss on his forehead "Yes, but the heads of security in our other clubs didn't have the history with you that Draco does, I was just going to do a full inventory of the Glass Slipper before Luna comes tonight for her interview, would you like me to stop to give you moral support?"

"No I'm good thanks, what would I do with out you?" he asked pulling her into a tight squeeze

"The same as I'd do with out out you, and that's crumble like a vampire meeting the sun" she said returning the fierceness of the hug.

Hermione's mobile buzzed she flipped it open and grimaced "Apparently there's been a dragon outbreak in Wales so she can't make it till tomorrow, so it looks like it's just me, a bottle of wine, my clipboard and the radio"

"Why don't I come and give you a hand once I'm through with Draco?"

"No it's okay Harry, thanks for the offer though don't forget that you still need to see Siri and Remy and apologise for us keeping them out of the loop."

A knock at the door interrupted them and Jimmy popped his head round it "Sorry to disturb you Boss but there's a Mr Malfoy here from Enigma Entertainment to speak with you"

Hermione smiled "Thank you Jimmy, offer him some refreshments and tell him Mr Potier will see him shortly.

She ran her fingers through Harry's permanently messy hair "Very handsome, now go slay me a Dragon and get me a great deal on our security" she grabbed her clipboard off her desk and with a wave of her wand she slipped her glamour back on.

After slipping a fresh coat of lip gloss on she blew Harry a kiss "Well it wouldn't do for Mr Potier' secretary to look less than perfect would it?" she slipped out the door and noticed a more maturer looking Draco waiting patiently at the bar sipping a glass of what looked like ice water but she could be wrong.

Her tight pencil skirt and high heels caused her to sashay across the dance floor her heels clicking delicately on the polished wood.

"Bonjour, you must be Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potier will see you now" she gave him a polite smile and pointed him in the direction of the office.

Draco stared at the petite witch with the long raven hair and green eyes and immediately thought of Harry Potter or as he liked to call him when when he was all alone 'The one that got away' shaking his head briefly to rid himself of his thoughts he said thank you to the with and knocked on the glass window if the door he was directed to.

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this, not a lot happening but there will be more in the next chapter.

Please review and feed my voracious plot bunnies, happy plot bunnies mean Severus takes his clothes off sooner.

Severus: I do wish you'd stop using my body as payment for reviews.

Me:*smiles sweetly* Okay Severus I'll use Sirius as bait then shall I?

Severus:Over my dead body! There is no way the mutt is getting naked in my story.

Me:Well you know what to do...

Severus:*sighs a weary sigh* "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." he said in his silkiest voice whilst slowly undoing the buttons on his crisp white shirt.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	3. Ol' Green eyes is back

_Home is where your heart is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

_I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx_

_Draco stared at the petite witch with the long raven hair and green eyes and immediately thought of Harry Potter or as he liked to call him when when he was all alone 'The one that got away' shaking his head briefly to rid himself of his thoughts he said thank you to the witch and knocked on the glass window if the door he was directed to._

"Enter"

Draco walked in wondering why the hell he had butterflies in his stomach, it was only a business meeting just like countless others he'd had since starting Enigma Security. He noticed the man behind the desk was wearing a tailored muggle suit that emphasised the strong shoulders of the man who was currently looking at his laptop.

"Get it together Draco, you don't need to spoil this by perving over somebody's shoulders although I wonder what it'd be like to run my fingers through that black hair or maybe nibble little kisses along that chiselled jaw bone" Draco thought quietly wistful to himself.

"I do apologise, an email required my urgent attention, please take a seat Draco."

Draco snapped out of his thoughts to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at him, the amusement was barely hidden in those green jewel like depths.

"Potter" he spat.

"I see you remembered my name, although I would rather be called Harry" Harry replied calmly.

Draco struggled to regain his composure and sat in the leather chair in front of Harry's desk "Harry if you don't mind me asking what's with all the cloak and dagger act?"

"We're not ready to face everyone yet, we wanted to get the club up and running first"

"We're?" Draco asked puzzled, before it dawned on him that Harry was talking about Granger "So it's true then you ran off with Granger and left Ron broken hearted?"

Harry burst out laughing "Ron broken hearted, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard" his face darkened "We left for a couple of reasons, one, we were fed up of having no privacy, having every little thing we did analysed, being afraid to apply for any jobs in case we were accused of only getting it because of our war hero status and two on the night of Hermione's and Ron's engagement party she walked into the bathroom at Grimauld place and caught Ron banging away at Lavender Brown and do you want to know his reason? The little fucker told her it was because she was frigid, Hermione wanted her first time to be on her wedding night and he ruined it for her, I'm surprised you don't know all of this already considering it was Severus who stopped her hexing the pair of them even worse than she already had"

Draco sat silent in his chair processing this information "So why wasn't this widely known?, it would of ruined Ron"

"We didn't want the fuss, I arranged with Ron to say that it was a mutual break and we left, not without taking a lot of pleasure in smashing his face in the muggle way" Harry said fondly rubbing his knuckles at the memory. "Where are my manners can I get you a drink?"

"So where is Granger then?" Draco asked while politely declining any refreshment.

"Actually you've already met her even if she was pretending to be my secretary"

"That was Granger? No offence but why was she wearing a glamour if she knows who I am?"

"She's still not comfortable being back in Britain, so while she's herself around our staff, but if there's a chance someone we knows will turn up she'll slip back into her second skin"

"Why did you come back? And where have you been hiding for these past five years?" and the unspeakable question do you have a boyfriend made it's self known in Draco's mind.

Harry smirked and studied the blonde man in front of him, the years had been good to Draco. He'd kept his hair short and styled, his face had filled out taking away the mean pointy look that had helped with the ferret jokes back at Hogwarts, he couldn't decide which he liked more Draco' mesmerising grey eyes or the mouth that had insulted him more times than he could care to remember. Harry's dick gave a happy little twitch at the thought of those pale thin lips wrapped around it, that hot mouth sucking, licking.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat Harry brought his attention back to the meeting "I'll tell you what Draco, let us get this meeting out the way I really do need security for the club what do you say we grab a bite to eat afterwards and I'll tell you everything then?"

"Okay Potter sounds good, now why don't you give me the grand tour and tell me exactly what you want in terms of security, I'm aware that there's two floors, do you have a muggle entrance?"Draco asked with his business head on.

Harry stood up and retrieved his jacket from where it was hanging in a hidden cupboard and put it on, his back to Draco allowing him to have a good look at the firm arse that had been the focus of many late night wank sessions.

"I'll leave the Glass Slipper to last as Hermione hates being interrupted when she's stock taking, it actually took her throwing her clipboard at me for it to sink in, I've kept the scar as a reminder" Harry turned round and realized that Draco was right next to him, "See" he lifted up his fringe and on the opposite side to the lightening bolt was a small straight line where the edge of the clipboard hit him.

The air between them crackled with electricity as both men stared into each others eyes, each unsure about what to do next.

"Once a Scarhead, always a Scarhead it seems" drawled Draco falling back on his natural sarcastic nature to diffuse the situation.

Harry laughed "Git, come on I'll introduce you to the band" he said opening the office door for Draco and then following him through after he'd passed.

A couple of hours later after hashing out a security contract over a late lunch Harry and Draco went in search of Hermione only to find a not pinned to the bar

_Dear H,_

_Popped out for chips, I've still got loads to do_

_Hope you had fun catching up with Draco_

_See you tonight/tomorrow_

_Love H Xx_

Harry decided to take advantage of Hermione's absence and invited Draco to join him for a drink upstairs in the flat above the club that he and Hermione were currently sharing.

A/N:This chapter has been split up because it was becoming too long the upside is that you won't have too wait too long for the next.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx

Me: "Come now Severus the lovely readers are demanding more."

Severus: "I've removed the shirt, what more do you want, blood?"

Me: "I'm sure they would appreciate seeing that lovely firm derrière of yours."

Severus: "Fine!" *He quickly undoes his belt*

Me: "Slowly Severus our readers are connoisseurs and would like to appreciate the view.

Severus: *Grumbles* "Bloody insatiable readers" but does as he's told and slowly undoes his trousers and shimmies out of them revealing a high firm bottom encased in a tight black boxer shorts.

Me: "Okay my lovely readers you know what to do if you want to see more"

Severus: "It's downright sexism this is, I don't see you making Hermione strip, I should sue for sexual harassment of a fictional character."

Me: "Oh hush Severus before I tie you back to my bed, you know you enjoy it really."


	4. Gryfindor Woman Slytherin Man

_Home is where your heart is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

Severus was sat marking some work at his desk trying not to think about the witch who'd plagued his dreams for the past six years and as usual he failed his mind flashed back to the last time he saw her.

_Flashback_

_He'd been looking for Hermione to offer her the chance to study advanced potion under him, he knew she'd accepted Ron's proposal but she had too much of a brilliant mind to waste just to become a breeding machine like Molly. So here he was at Grimauld place, looking for the witch who's no nonsense approach and witty conversation while giving him his medicines had helped his healing process a lot faster than if he'd just had a normal mediwitch feeding him the vile things._

"_Miss Weasley have you seen Hermione?"_

"_I think she went upstairs Professor" the youngest Weasley slurred more than just a little bit intoxicated._

_Severus climbed the stairs and after a quick look on the first floor he headed to the second where he heard Hermione shouting, the flashes of sparks coming from the end bathroom and not thinking twice he drew his wand and rushed to the bathroom throwing open the door only to stop dead as he surveyed the scene._

"_You foul, loathsome, cheating bastard" she screamed pointing her wand at a now bald Ron "You told me you were fine with us waiting till our wedding night, You said it was romantic"_

_Ron cowered before her holding his hands up in defence "I was, it was, I love you but a guy like me has needs and if you weren't going to provide them I needed somebody who would"_

"_A real witch like me" taunted Lavender not bothering to fasten her open blouse._

_Hermione raised her wand, red sparks flying threateningly from the tip "I really wouldn't speak right now if I was you, I'm really not feeling too kindly about fiancé stealing bitches" she hissed through gritted teeth, her hair reacting to her magic and it's bushiness seemed to be growing with the anger that was pouring out of her. Pointedly flicking her wand in Lavender's direction and barely batting_

_an eyelash before her long golden locks, joined Ron's ginger ones on_ _the bathroom floor, ignoring Lavenders screech in horror._

"_Hermione you can't call her that" said Ron standing in front of Lavender as if to protect her from Hermione's wrath._

_Lavender pushed Ron to one side "That's right, it's not called stealing if he came willingly, after a bushy haired sexless, bookworm like you, he was glad to have a somebody like me to take care of his needs, I mean, why would any body want you, look at you standing there with bushy hair and a dress that would make Mcgonagal's seem scandalous" Lavender sneered "When he could have this" _

_Severus went from repressing a shudder to grabbing Hermione as she dropped her wand and lunged at Lavender with what could only be called a warcry._

"_Hermione shh, it's okay I've got you" he said wrapping his arms firmly about her body to stop her from flying at Lavender again._

_Severus shot Ron a look of disgust "Clean yourself up boy, and I suggest you stay away from Hermione tonight" and every other night if I have my way he silently added while summoning her wand. _

_Leading Hermione into the nearest empty room he held her while she raged against him pummelling his chest with her fists before breaking down into bone shuddering sobs. Goodness knows how long they stood there with him just silently rubbing her back and trying to ignore how good she felt in his arms._

"_Severus am I truly hideous?"_

_He looked down into her tear stained face "Dear girl, you're not hideous you just don't flaunt your charms like other Witches" his hands came up to cradle her face and brushed away a crystalline tear drop on her cheek with his thumb, damn how he wished it was his lips ghosting over her cheeks and lips._

"_Would you like me to get Harry for you?" he asked slowly releasing her from his arms, ignoring the emptiness he felt without her in his embrace._

_She nodded and just sat down on the bed behind her "Severus" she whispered "Thank you"_

_All he did was just nod at her words and left to find Harry, and two days later when he came to see how she was Remus told him that both Harry and Hermione had left for unknown places and didn't know when or if they'd ever return._

He threw his quill down on the desk and decided that he could do with something to starve off the pangs of hunger he was feeling and as he hated eating in the great hall he walked to the staffroom and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Nodding hello to Tom the barman walked out into muggle London towards his favourite chippy when he bumped into a raven haired woman eating some delicious smelling chips.

"I do apologise let me buy you some more" he said quickly.

She looked up into his concerned face and he could of sworn she'd almost gasped in recognition, who was this witch? He was sure that he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't place the raven coloured hair and green eyes unless you counted Harry Potter, this petite witch was too graceful to be Potter even with Polyjuice.

"Ce n'est pas un problème que j'avais presque fini en tout cas" she said brushing down her blouse and tight pencil skirt**. **_**"It's not a problem, I'd almost finished anyway"**_

"Vous semblez familiers vous connais-je de quelque part?" He asked as he appreciated her curvy petite figure._**"You look familiar, do I know you from some where?"**_

She seemed surprised and perhaps shocked that he spoke French "Vous parlez le français?"

"_**You speak French?"**_

"Assez pour passer, je constate qu'il aide quand je rencontre par hasard de belles femmes françaises" he said his silky voice caressing the French language like a long lost lover._**"Enough to get by, I find it helps when I bump into beautiful French women"**_

Feeling quite pleased about the blush that rose on her pale cheeks, the beautiful woman chewed her lip in a way similar to the way Hermione used to when she was nervous.

His eyes narrowed and he scrutinized her features perhaps a little to much as she began to back off

She flipped open her phone and pretended to check something before flipping it closed again "Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît j'ai promis de rencontrer mes amis il y a dix minutes, c'était la jolie réunion vous" she offered her hand out in a handshake._**"Please excuse me I promised to meet my friends ten minutes ago, it was lovely meeting you goodbye"**_

Severus took her small hand in his and brushed his lips over her knuckles "Puis-je vous voir de nouveau?" he asked as she blushed even harder._**"Can I see you again?"**_

"Je suis désolé mais je dois aller" she said removing her hand from his, as she turned away and walked away he heard her whisper "Au revoir Severus" _"__**I'm sorry but I have to go" **__**"Goodbye Severus"**_

He watched as she entered the Leaky Cauldron and disappeared from sight "Damn it all to hell" he muttered as he set off after her He rushed into the pub and grabbed Tom by the arm "The raven haired witch that's just come through, where did she go?" he demanded.

The barman nervously pointed in the direction of the door leading Diagon Alley "I think she works at that new club that's opening if that's any help" he added knowing that Snape was not a person you wanted to keep information from.

"Thank you I'm much obliged to you" Severus said and released Tom's arm.

As he arrived at the club he encountered a group of people leaving the building "I'm looking for the owner, could you tell me where she is" he asked hoping that one of them would let him in"

A vapid blonde witch gave him a flashy smile "You'll find her through these doors and then downstairs to your left, although you could have more fun with me" she said flashing him bedroom eyes.

Severus barely stopped himself from laughing instead he settled for a scathing remark "My dear if I was looking for a bottle blond with more lipstick on her magically enhanced lips than brains inside her pretty head, then you would be top of my list. But as it happens I'm not so I'll just bid you good evening and be on my way" and walked past her not sparing her another glance, he allowed himself a congratulatory smirk as he heard her companions remarks.

"_Ouch!Celeste got burned"_

"_She shoots, she fails"_

And his favourite one of all.

"_Another bitch bites the dust" _

The last thing he heard before the heavy door swung shut be hind him was the bottle blond to tell them all to fuck off. He followed the signs showing him the way to The Glass Slipper, as he reached the bottom he heard her crystal clear voice coming from over by the bar, making a snap decision he disillusioned himself and stood in the corner watching her as she sang along to the song and her hips naturally moving along to rhythm.

Severus bit his lip as stifled a moan that was the threatening to escape, the way she looked in her white silk blouse, tight pencil skirt, high heels and seamed stockings was enough to make him come like an excited schoolboy, he just wished she'd take the glamour off so he could see the woman he'd fallen in love with.

The song changed and as if she could hear his thoughts she gave a quick wave of her wand and the long raven coloured hair disappeared to be replaced with tumbling honey golden curls that cascaded past her shoulders, he watched as she smiled to herself and turned the volume up and began to sing along.

"_I'm a Gryfindor woman with a Slytherin man we get together every time we can  
The Hogwarts Black lake can't keep us apart  
There's too much love in his Slytherin heart, too much love in this Gryfindor heart"_

_"See the Mermaids all a waitin' nearby soon or later they know I'm gonna try  
When he waves from the bank don't you know I know  
It's goodbye Charms class see you while I go  
With a Slytherin man waitin' on the other side  
__The Hogwarts Black lake don't look so wide  
Gryfindor woman Slytherin man..._

_we get together every time we can_

_The Hogwarts Black lake can't keep us apart  
There's too much love in his Slytherin heart, too much love in this Gryfindor heart"_

_"Well I thought I'd been loved but I never had  
Till I was wrapped In the arms of a Slytherin man  
When he holds me close it feels almost like another hurricane just ripped the coast  
If he can't come to me I'm gonna go to him  
That Hogwarts Black lake I'm gonna swim  
I'm a Gryfindor woman with a Slytherin man..._

_we get together every time we can  
The Hogwarts Black lake can't keep us apart  
There's too much love in his Slytherin heart, too much love in this Gryfindor heart"_

_"Well Hogwarts black lake it's one mile wide and I gotta get me to the other side  
Slytherin man I'm losin' my mind gotta have your loving one more time  
I'm gonna jump in the lake and here I go too bad Mermaid you swim too slow  
I'm a Gryfindor woman with a Slytherin man..._

_we get together every time we can  
The Hogwarts Black lake can't keep us apart  
There's too much love in his Slytherin heart, too much love in this Gryfindor heart"_

That song was his undoing, he had planned to sneak out and call back another time but try as he might he just couldn't. After removing the disillusionment he stepped forward to where she could see him if she turned round and whispered "Hello Hermione."

**Disclaimer: The song Hermione is singing is my twist on the classic country and western song Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man. This song was originally sung by Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn, the lyrics were written by Becki Bluefield and Jim Owen. (you can find it on you tube just type the title and listen along while reading these lyrics)**

A/N:I have no idea what my plot bunnies are on but they're hyperactive at the moment. Now I know you're all hoping to see Severus take his tight black boxers off. But unfortunately I've had to show him who's the boss in this relationship, so at the moment he's tied to my bed.

Don't worry though I've arranged for some entertainment while I punish our naughty Potions Master.

*Sweet Transvestite starts playing in the back ground and Filch comes out dressed in heels, fishnet and red corset*

Me: "Damn it Filch, piss off. I want to entertain and titillate my readers not have them running screaming for the hills trying to gouge their eyes out with spoons".

Filch: "But Mistress, Master Snape said Sirius wasn't allowed to get naked for his fans"

Me: *shudders* "Just cover up will you I think my retinas are burning and while you're at it, fetch me a blonde one"

Okay dear readers while our sexy, snarky Potions Master is tied up, you have a choice who would you like me to make dance for you? Lucius or Draco? I have my own personal preference but don't let my 'older and wiser' judgement sway you from your decision ;D

Show me your love with your fabulous reviews.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	5. Hello is it me you

_Home is where your heart is._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

Before I get to the story I would just like to take a minute to answer a review I got on Adultfanfiction dot net , I would like to make clear that I normally don't do this, but as I can't reply personally to this reviewer, here is my reply

Dear Hope in response to your review

**"why did you have to make ron a jerk, he would never cheat on hermoine. and molly wanted to have children, so why do you have a problem with a women chooceing that she wants lot of kids.**"

I made Ron a jerk because it was necessary to the plot, my own personal view is that Ron and Hermione should never of got together in that travesty of an epilogue JK tacked on to the end of the last book. Yes Molly wanted a lot of children, I just don't see Hermione wanting to become a housewife and having lots of children straight away, which is what Ron wanted.

Do I have a problem with a woman wanting that lifestyle? Absolutely not, as a mother to three beautiful children, children are a blessing and should be treated as such. If you could take the time to read some of my other bodies of work you would know that although I am a HG/SS shipper I do not make Ron the scape goat all the time.

From the way you write I presume you have a problem with Harry and Draco being Gay because according to JK he's supposed to end up with Ginny. To the rest of my fabulous readers and reviewers I apologise for the rant, your reading may commence.

_That song was his undoing, he had planned to sneak out and call back another time but try as he might he just couldn't. After removing the disillusionment he stepped forward to where she could see him if she turned round and whispered "Hello Hermione."_

"Oh fuckity fuck, fuck" Hermione's mind was chanting as she found herself unable to turn round and face the one member of the wizarding community she'd been most afraid of seeing again, and yet she couldn't ignore the tiny thrill that ran through her as he'd said her name.

"Or should I say Bonjour Hermione as it seems you've forgotten how to speak English in the five years you've been away"

He watched as she took a deep breath, placed her clipboard on the bar, turned the radio down and slowly turned to face him.

"Hello Severus" she raised her gaze to meet his piercing black gaze head on "It's been a long time" she said nervously biting her lip.

His gaze raked over her body, he noticed that while she hadn't changed her figure she started dressing to accentuate the curves that had always been hidden before under unflattering clothes, his mind sending him unbidden pictures of him holding that petite waist as she rode him. His blood heated at the thought.

"Yes it has been a long time, five years without so much a note or Christmas card, you didn't even say goodbye" the hurt he felt was evident in his voice.

She looked up at him, her warm brown eyes glistening with the tears that were battling to escape. "I couldn't" she whispered.

Severus clenched his teeth together "I thought we were friends, and you have the gall to stand there and tell me you couldn't say goodbye. Why Hermione? Tell me why you valued our friendship so little as to leave me without saying goodbye and then when you bump into me again after five years you pretend you don't know me."

Hermione's stubborn side kicked in "Damn it Severus! What right have you got to follow me here and to stand there demanding answers from me" she snapped back.

He took a step closer to her his voice a low menacing growl "What right do I have? My right witch, is that a woman I cared deeply about disappeared for five years with so much as by your leave, the only news I got was whatever scraps of information Remus and the Mutt gave me. Didn't I deserve better than that?"

Hermione backed up into the bar trying create some space so she could think clearly, this had always been a problem for her, when Severus was at his menacing best he made her knees go weak and all coherent thought leave her head, and it seemed that time away from the man didn't lessen it's effect.

Severus stepped forward again closing the gap to mere millimetres "Well I'm waiting Hermione" his silky voice was bewitching her mind, he was so close now that the smell that was uniquely Severus Snape was ensnaring her senses.

Hermione tried to slide away but was stopped by two arms, one on either side of her.

"Stop running away from me witch"

Hermione snapped and tried to push him away, her hands resting on his chest "You want to know why I ran, I was hurting, I was fed up of being looked over for prettier witches, I was fed up of trying to be the brainy one. You know it was inevitable that Ron would cheat on me, in a way I'm glad it happened before we got married because that night helped me realise a few things. I realised something that scared me more than anything else, I wasn't in love with Ron. Sure I did love him, and it hurt that he cheated on me" She gave a short laugh "It still hurt my pride to see him with his happy little brood when I bumped into him yesterday. I ran because that night I realised that the reason I didn't love Ron was because I'd fallen in love someone else, I ran because there was no way I could tell this person my feelings because if this person rejected me I would be broken beyond repair."

Severus clasped her hands "That doesn't answer my question Hermione, why didn't you say goodbye?"

"Because you were the one person who could make me stay" she whispered into his chest

Severus' heart jumped as he heard her confession.

"Hermione" he said as he gently tipped her head so he could look into the depths of her warm chocolate eyes "I wouldn't have of asked you to stay because I would of followed you anywhere"

"Really?" she asked breathlessly her pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips.

Severus lowered his head and pressed his lips softly against hers "Really" he murmured before deepening the kiss.

Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his relishing in the way his body felt so hard and lean against her softer smaller one. Severus ran his hands down her back and back up before burying themselves in her curls.

The incessant noise of phones ringing interrupted them, Hermione reluctantly broke away from the most delicious kiss she'd ever received to answer it

"Hey you"

"Well I was kinda busy actually...I bumped into Severus"

"Don't you uh-huh me Harry" she warned

"Fine we'll be there in five minutes" she snapped her phone shut.

"I'm sorry it seems like Harry has decided to have a reunion with everyone, Draco, Lucius, Sirius and Remus are upstairs in our flat waiting for us. She turned to leave when Severus pulled her back into his arms.

"I do believe you said we'd be there in five minutes" he said before capturing her lips again.

A/N: Well there we are, they've kissed but were interrupted who knows what will happen next those plot bunnies are fickle creatures. I'm going to give you lovely readers more time to choose, you can either have Lucius stripping to Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top or Draco stripping to Mr Vain by Culture Beat. (I was going to have Lucius stripping to I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred but the darling man refused so please look up the songs if you don't know them. You can find them on you tube)

There's been a lot of testosterone flying about between elder and younger Malfoy I'm just going to let you into a conversation I got caught in the middle of.

Draco: You do realise I'm going to win father.

Lucius:*smugly* If that's what you want to think?

Draco: You really think that they're going to want you? You're old, I'm young, fit, virile and can go like the clappers.

Lucius: Oh to be young and naïve, what you don't understand Draco is while going like the clappers is okay, most people would say that that they would rather have a lover with experience.

Draco: I've shagged loads of people.

Lucius:*smacking him upside the head* Don't be crude Draco, when I said experience I didn't mean how many, I meant what you learn from each encounter, whether you learn that the entire body is an erogenous zone not just the obvious bits that dangle.

Draco: I'll tell you what father let us ask our all knowing mistress for her opinion.

Lucius: Very well, Mistress may we ask you a question?.

Me: Go ahead

Draco: Which do you prefer youthful exuberance or old and wrinkled

Lucius: He means experienced

Me: I'm sorry Draco as much as a puppy is cute when it's learning new tricks, I'd go for an old dog everytime. Besides your father's right the biggest erogenous zone a person has is their brain.

Draco: Whatever, I'm still going to win.

Okay dear readers it's up to you and your lovely reviews to settle this score. (at the moment Lucius is winning)

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	6. Sharp Dressed Man

**_Home is where your heart is._**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

Harry let Draco into the spacious flat he shared with Hermione "So this is home sweet home, for now at least."

"What do you mean for now? Surely you're back for good otherwise why open the club?" Draco asked.

"We were always going to open the club, it's a good investment, wizarding Britain has been needing a club like this for years because all you have at the moment are pubs which are fine if you just fancy a drink but it's not exactly fun, or romantic."

He handed Draco a beer out of the fridge "Tell me Draco, the last date you went on where did you go?" his fingers brushing against Draco's 'accidentally'.

A very faint pink tinged Draco's cheek "It was with a muggle actually we went to the cinema to watch some horror, it was absolutely shite." Actually the whole date had been crap he'd only gone out with the man because if you squinted really hard or were really pissed, which at the time he agreed to go on the date he was, the bloke looked a bit like Harry.

Harry took a long swig of his beer causing the foam to spurt out over top and spill down the neck of the bottle, unconsciously Harry ran his tongue upside of the bottle neck, licking the spurting foam before taking the top of the bottle into his mouth and drinking till the liquid had calmed down.

Draco watched transfixed as the scene played out before him, he took a deep breath, willing Draco junior to stay put and filed the image away till later when he could rewind it and watch it again in slow motion for his own personal pleasure.

"Fair enough, you went to the cinema with a muggle date where did your last magical date take you? The Leaky Cauldron or Madame Puddifoot's?" Harry asked.

It was the Three Broomsticks actually, Rosmerta has added a dance floor and a jukebox I actually had a good time even though my date couldn't dance to save his life.

Harry placed his bottle on the side and took his jacket off and started to undo his tie "You don't mind if I get changed into something a little less constricting, Hermione prefers that we both look sharp at work whether we're just in the office or in one of the clubs, because the clubs have a certain image to maintain"

Draco took another swig of his drink as his mouth suddenly felt far too dry "What ever" he said shrugging his shoulders and perched himself on a stool at breakfast bar.

Harry undid his shirt cuffs, pulled his shirt tails out of his trousers.

"In fact if you don't mind I'm gonna grab a quick shower, so just make yourself at home TV remote's there help yourself to another beer." He flashed Draco a devious smile "If you're feeling really brave you could always borrow a book from Hermione's ever growing library, I'm afraid my reading material isn't quite coffee table fodder" he said walking towards his bedroom

Draco snorted "I'll be fine, I need to make a few calls anyway" I need this time to recover from his little display, why am I feeling this way towards him? Draco asked himself. Harry wasn't this hot five years ago, admittedly there was that one time at a Christmas party just after the war when they'd both been trapped under a bunch of mistletoe and they'd needed to kiss to break free but that was it. He stopped his internal rant and forced himself to cancel his poker night with the twins instead of thinking of Harry's lithe, powerful body standing under a hot steamy shower with water rivulets running down his body, a river of soap bubbles sliding over the firm six pack he got a quick peek at, when Harry had pulled his shirt out of his trousers.

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and jabbed the screen a couple of times, trying to ignore the x rated images playing in head.

"Fred I'm going to have to miss tonight's game, something big has come up that needs my attention...Yeah, I can definitely see me going to the grand opening of the new club, so we'll go to the lounge bar first and then hit the nightclub afterwards...Sounds like a plan, I'll talk to the owners about getting a big enough table reserved for us all...The owners have hired Enigma to do the security...Sorry mate can't tell you, customer confidentiality and all that..."

While Draco was on the phone Harry had stepped back out of his bedroom freshly showered and dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt that had the clubs logo on it, he grabbed a fresh bottle of beer and went and flopped on the large cream leather sofa that dominated the living room while he waited for Draco to finish his call.

"Look mate gotta go, I'll text you tomorrow regarding Saturday night...Bye" Draco ended the call and looked up to see Harry watching him with a strange expression on his face.

"I was just cancelling my plans for tonight" Draco told him as he went and sat on the chair opposite Harry.

Harry just raised an eyebrow "Nothing too important I hope, no lover waiting for you at home?"

Draco laughed "I live with father and uncle Severus, after mother died father became very depressed and I couldn't look after him all by myself because I'd just started up the company, so uncle moved in and we've lived together ever since."

"How is Severus?"

"Good, although he started acting strangely when he saw the invitation to the club, I don't suppose you know anything about that do you?" Draco asked.

"Not a clue, the invitations were designed by Hermione." Harry sat in quiet contemplation for a few minutes before flashing Draco a quick grin "I've just had a brain wave"

"Well it's always good to know you're not a member of the undead" Draco dead panned back.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde male "You do know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

Draco gave him a long lazy smile back "Yes, but it's one of the funniest, now stop stalling and tell me about your brainwave."

Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at Draco, Harry told him to get in touch with Sirius, Remus, Lucius and Severus and to get them to floo here so that he and Hermione could tell them all at once that they were back in Britain and that it was them who owned the club.

Draco spent a couple of minutes ringing round and had managed to get hold of everyone except Severus who had apparently gone missing out of Hogwarts about forty five minutes ago and had his phone switched off.

"Don't you think you should tell Hermione that you're blowing your cover?" Draco asked as he accepted another beer.

"You're right, even though she did tell me that I had to tell Sirius and Remus tonight, I'll just ring her and give her the heads up"

Harry flipped open his phone and dialled Hermione's number and waited a few rings before sticking his hand over the mouthpiece and saying to Draco "She must have her music up high because normally she answers her phone instantly"

"Hey Sweetie, are you free?"

A broad grin appeared on Harry's face causing Draco to wonder what Hermione was saying

"Uh-huh"

"Well I took your advice and I invited Sirius, Remus and Lucius to join to come over so we can tell them everything, I did try and get hold of Severus but Draco said that his phone is switched off, so if you want to show him the way hun"

Harry chuckled "Love you too Sweetie, see you soon" he flipped his phone shut just as the floo activated and said to Draco "We don't have to worry about Severus it seems Hermione found him and will be bringing him along shortly."

"Oh shit" Harry murmured as his Godfather and Remus stood in the kitchen giving him identical scowls and Lucius just looked amused and slightly baffled by everything that was going on.

"Drink anyone?" Draco smirked as he watched Harry pale under the glare of the older men.

A/N: This chapter took a little longer to get out because my comp crashed halfway through and I lost the majority of my work and then I've had work which kinda stifles the creative process. I have to admit Harry's 'love affair' with the neck of his beer bottle is a well loved, tried and tested technique of mine from my wild younger years. (It never failed to get me action)

Enough about my own debauchery I do believe I promised you some naked blond action, I have to say I applaud your taste in men, lovely readers because at the final total was one vote to Draco (well two if I include the reader wanting to "laugh rauccously and throw peanuts at him") and a whopping total of eleven votes to Luscious Lucius.

I only included the votes from ch five so any votes submitted before then were discounted (if only to save Draco from further embarrassment) I also discounted the vote for them to strip together, just because that may happen at another time. If you'll excuse me for a moment I'm just going to break the news my slaves ;D

***Her Royal Goddess enters a large bedroom where all of the hottest male characters from Harry Potter universe wait to serve their benevolent mistress***

Me: "Lucius and Draco, I have the results from back from my loyal and fabulous readers. The winner is Lucius, so Lucius you need to get ready and make your way to the auditorium for your display."

Lucius: Yes Mistress, I hope I shall not disappoint you or your readers.

Me: "As for you Draco, your disobedience and disrespect has been noted not just by me but by my readers so as your punishment I am giving you to the fabulous TequilaNervous, she will be in charge and you will give her the respect you give to me.

Draco: "Please don't send me away Mistress, I'll be good I promise" *tears begin to well in his beautiful grey eyes*

Me: *Runs a hand fondly over the short blonde hair* "I'm sorry pet, you need to be punished, however if you behave and take your punishment like a good boy I may have a treat for you when you get back, now go make yourself presentable for your new Mistress TequilaNervous"

**In the middle of the stage in the auditorium with a lone spotlight on him stands Lucius, barefooted and wearing a dark three piece suit, his head is bowed and his long blond hair covers that handsome face, his hands rest lightly on top of his cane, those elegant fingers caressing the head of the snake**.

**The opening bars of Sharp Dressed Man begins to play and Lucius raises his head, giving his audience a slow seductive wink followed by a predatory grin as he started to remove his suit jacket.**

I could go on but I wanted to let you imagine it for yourselves, if however you want me to tell you more, you need to show me the love.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	7. A Little Less Conversation

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

"_Oh shit" Harry murmured as his Godfather and Remus stood in the kitchen giving him identical scowls and Lucius just looked amused and slightly baffled by everything that was going on._

"_Drink anyone?" Draco smirked as he watched Harry pale under the glare of the older men._

"One question Harry how long have you been back in the country?" Remus asked gently.

Harry visibly gulped unsure of how Remus would take the news "About two weeks"

"He's been back nearly two weeks and he's only just letting us know he's here now!" Sirius exclaimed hotly to Remus, who appeared quietly put out himself.

"Look just take a seat, let me get you all a drink and then I'll explain everything" and hopefully Hermione will be here to help take some of the flak he added mentally.

Draco followed Harry to the kitchen "I thought you said Hermione would be here shortly, it's been nearly fifteen minutes"

"Do me a favour Draco, take these drinks through and I'm going to have a quick look for Hermione, she can't be far" said Harry handing Draco a tray with drinks on it.

"What you expect me to be your slave?" Draco teased dryly with a perked brow in a challenge.

"Not yet but the position's open if you want it" retorted Harry smoothly "However if you're disobedient I will resort to spanking"

"You don't have it in you" muttered Draco under his breath as he took the tray of drinks through to the lounge.

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry had heard what he'd said, but instead of acting on it straight away Harry filed that little nugget of information away till he had time to deal with it properly. Then he set about looking for his errant best friend, wherever she had gotten herself off to.

He slipped down the hallway and pressed redial on his phone, as he got to the front door he heard Hermione's ringtone muffled through the thick door, just as he hit the end button he heard a small thud and then silence.

"How odd" he thought as he waited for Hermione to make an appearance, but the door didn't open. "What the hell is she doing?" He muttered to himself as he yanked the front door open, only to be completely and utterly shocked by what he saw.

Hermione and Severus were locked in a passionate kiss and neither of them noticed Harry standing in the doorway, his mouth gaping like a fish, he watched unable to say anything till he saw Hermione's hand slide down Severus's back to stroke his bottom.

Taking advantage of the fact that they hadn't come up for air at least while he'd been stood there he decided to channel Umbitch and do his best impression of her.

"Eh hem" he said, casually leaning against the door frame.

The lovers quickly broke apart, and had both reached for their wands before they'd noticed Harry.

"Hello" Harry said cheerfully "Severus everybody is in the lounge if you'd like to go through"

Severus sheathed his wand and glared at Harry before reaching for Hermione's hand which still had her wand clenched tightly in it and brushed his lips over her white knuckles, he bowed ever so slightly to her and walked passed Harry without even sparing him a glance.

Hermione went to walk past a smirking Harry "Not one word" she warned as he began to open his mouth.

"But Sweetie I was just going to tell you that even though the 'I've just been thoroughly kissed within an inch of my life and I loved it' look is just absolutely adorable on you, you might want to take a look in the mirror in the hallway before you come through into the lounge" Harry gave a wink and left her to look at her reflection.

Hermione took one look at her reflection and smiled before fixing her hair and clothes to the way they looked before Severus got his hands on them, she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and was back to her usual business like self before joining everybody else in the sitting room she caught the last bit of conversation between Severus and Remus before everybody spotted her and went quiet.

"Do stop pouting Sirius, I've brought you a bottle of your favourite whisky and as for you Remus I have a large selection of your favourite American chocolates" she gave them both a hug "We will tell you all everything, but first I'm going to get a drink can I get anybody anything" when everybody declined she walked into the kitchen completely oblivious to the open mouths of the males in the room.

As usually it was Draco who asked the most obvious question "Damn Harry when did Hermione get hot? When you said she had a glamour on earlier I presumed you meant that she still looked like used to. No wonder Uncle took forever getting here"

Severus sent his Godson a glacial look "I'd hold my tongue if I were you Draco, as you seem to be spouting a lot of nonsense"

Hermione walked back in the room carrying a glass of amber liquid with ice "I do apologise Lucius I must seem rather rude not saying hello to all my guests, I'm delighted to see you again".

"The pleasure's all mine I can assure you, I must say I'm looking forward to hearing why you and Harry left Wizarding Britain and what you've been up to since." Lucius replied being his usual charming self

"And we would still like to know why it's taken so long to tell us that you're back in the country" asked Sirius.

Harry exchanged looks with Hermione who just shrugged "Officially we left five years ago because we were fed up with being hounded by the media, Hermione and Ron had a mutual break up, unofficially Hermione and Ron split up because she caught him banging his present wife at their engagement party at Grimmauld place"

Lucius leaned forward "May I ask what his reasons were for such unforgivable behaviour" he questioned smoothly.

"It's because I wanted to wait till my wedding night before we made love, I thought he did too but I was wrong because on the night of the party I went looking for my fiancé and found him humping Lavender in the bathroom on the second floor, apparently he needed a real witch who would satisfy his needs and according to his bit of fluff I was a bushy haired sexless, bookworm. Severus can corroborate my story because he was the one who stopped me kicking her arse muggle style"

"So Hermione are you still waiting for your wedding night?" asked a rather tactless Draco.

Harry sniggered and earned himself a pillow that smacked him in the middle of his face.

"Well seeing as my so called best friend has inadvertently answered that question for me? I will tell you that I have a rather healthy sexual appetite and Harry if you snigger one more time there's going to be trouble"

"So where did you go once you left Britain?" asked Severus.

"We boarded a plane to America and after a couple of hours in wizarding immigration, we bought a map closed our eyes and hit a random place where we headed to, we eventually ended up New Orleans and that's where we stayed. After a couple of months of doing nothing we were pretty bored so that's when we came up with the idea of opening a nightclub and after searching for a couple of months we found the perfect property and hey presto our flagship club The Jabberwocky was born" Harry answered.

Severus frowned "Flagship club? That would mean that you have more than one"

Hermione smiled "We sure do, the clubs downstairs are our fourth and fifth. Besides the Glass Slipper and the Owl and The Pussycat we have the Wolf and the Hood, The Lost Boys and The Jabberwocky. We needed that many just to help ease the tension with the rest of the supernatural community, they each have their preferred drinking hole, the Were's have the Wolf and The Hood for obvious reasons, The Lost Boys belongs to the Vamps and The Jabberwocky belongs to everybody else"

"Were's and Vamps? Please tell me you weren't hanging out with werewolves and Vampires?"asked Severus pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Like it's a big deal, after growing up here a few skirmishes between Were's and Vamps is nothing" said Harry "Besides our clients know that if anything untoward happens in our clubs we come down on them like a ton of bricks, and just so you know we operate a respect all magical creatures policy in our clubs"

"Yeah, yeah moving on what made you come back home?" asked Lucius

"Harry started feeling homesick about a year ago so we decided that if the perfect investment opportunity came up then we open up a nightclub here and move back, so when we got word from our agent at Gringotts about this place we snapped it up. We sent our remodelling team who were responsible for all of our clubs interior decorating over six months ago and they have only just finished a couple of weeks ago which is when we came back to put in the finishing touches and get it ready for opening night" Hermione finished the dregs of liquid in her glass and stood up to get a new one.

"So we're dreadfully sorry that we've not let anybody know that we're back but we have been extremely busy getting two completely different clubs ready to open on Saturday" said Harry looking pointedly at Sirius and Remus.

"I'm sorry Pup we've just missed the pair of you that's all, and you never tell us what's really going on in your letters, like we didn't know about the different communities you cater to" Remus admitted.

Hermione's phone buzzed indicting that she had a message, she flipped open her phone and then snapped it shut forcefully.

"Everything okay Mia?" asked Harry

"Just fine and dandy. Look I need to go and help my boys with their practise session as it seems that my lead singer has landed herself in St Mungo's after hitting on another witches boyfriend in the Leaky Cauldron" She started to walk towards the front door when she had an idea "Harry why don't you give everybody a tour of the building and you can meet me in the Owl later"

"Sounds like a plan to me, have you all got time for a personal tour? Draco got a tour earlier when I was busy showing him what we needed from his company"Harry asked everybody.

After everybody agreed Hermione said her goodbyes and headed to her club.

"So Harry I still don't understand why Hermione didn't take up something like teaching or brewing" questioned Lucius.

"Because she's not just a brain, she has other interests as well, don't get me wrong had we stayed here she probably would of done something like that because that is what people expected of her, just like they expected me to be an Auror or a Quidditch player and now we're fabulously wealthy, have thriving businesses and most importantly we're extremely happy."

"So what happened to Jean-Paul you were dating a couple of months ago?" asked Sirius

"We split because neither of us were looking for long term, see a need...fill a need and he filled a need when I needed him to. I'll take us through the floo to the staff room and we'll go from there"

Draco waited with Harry as everyone went through the floo and he couldn't resist asking "Do you always need filling?"

Green eyes bored into mercurial ones.

"Not always, sometimes I fill the need in others" he winked at Draco and disappeared through the floo.

Draco waited a couple of seconds till his heart had stopped racing and followed him through.

Three quarters of an hour later they ended up outside the the Owl and the Pussycat where they could just hear the band start another song.

"And this is Hermione's baby, it's basically a club for wizards to go and enjoy some top class singing, have a lovely meal and dancing. It'll be an ideal place for dates, business meetings, birthday parties and she won't mind me telling you that she's trying to get it licensed for weddings but she needs to talk to Kingsley about it" Harry said proudly.

"Harry I thought Hermione said your lead singer was in St Mungo's?" asked Remus

"She did"

"Well who's singing then?"

Harry smiled broadly and pushed the door open "Hermione of course"

The five wizards followed Harry into the large room and were blown away by Hermione singing along with Jimmy at the piano.

"Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease"

Hermione waved at them as she continued singing.

"A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby"

When the song finished she told the band to take five minutes and she walked down the steps to join the group.

"I see you found me and my boys, what do you think of room?" she asked them.

"It's wonderful and I think that your club is going to be a big success" remarked Remus.

"You really think so?" beamed Harry proudly.

"I agree with Remus, even if the Glass Slipper isn't to my taste, Hermione certainly is" said Lucius.

Hermione giggled "I'm glad you like it Lucius, I do hope you're all going to be here on Saturday night we've a special VIP section reserved for our special guests so please let me or Harry know how many seats you'll need. Now if you don't mind I'm going to kick you all out so my boys can continue their set" Hermione gave everybody a hug leaving Severus till last, casually slipping a note in his pocket.

"It has been fabulous seeing you all again and I'll hopefully see you all Saturday" she blew them a kiss and went back to the stage. Both Lucius and Severus enjoying her wiggle.

"Okay you heard the lady, let's mozy on back to the flat" said Harry doing a really terrible John Wayne impersonation which nobody other than Hermione would've understood.

The others just looked at him as if he'd grown two heads but followed him back upstairs leaving Hermione in peace.

A/N:The song Hermione sings A little less conversation is a song written by Mac Davis and Billy Strange originally recorded by Elvis Presley for the movie Live a Little, Love a Littlein 1968.

My plot bunnies went on strike after the end of the last chapter I think it was because I was unwilling to give them all my attention (due to half term) how ever I have managed to capture one and bribe it with all the lovely reviews it wants to write this chapter.

Now you will all be pleased to know that Severus will be joining us. What delightful timing he's just arrived.

**Severus enters the room dressed in his most severe teaching garments, the black robes billow out behind him.**

Me: "Hello Severus"

Severus: "Hello Mistress, How may I serve you and your lovely readers?"

Me: "Well done Pet, you please me immensely, I'm glad you wore these robes all those buttons make a girl weak at the knees"

Severus: "Would you like me to remove them?"

Me: "Not yet, however I do want you want to give me a back rub with those long dexterous fingers of yours"

Severus "I would be honoured to serve you in this way Mistress"

***Her Royal Goddess groans in pleasure***

Severus: "Mistress?"

Me: *utters pure nonsense because all capability of speech has gone out the window*

Severus: "Do you plan to have have any of the other slaves perform for your fabulous readers?"

Me: "Good question, I shall however leave it up to them to let me know who they'd like to see perform, you do realise that there's a good chance that they'll want Sirius to perform don't you?"

Severus: "Of course Mistress, I just want you and your readers to be happy"

Me: "Oh you are such a wonderful slave I'm going to reward you, now go and wait in my private chambers and I'll be along momentarily.

Me: "Okay dear readers who would you like to see perform?, be warned though Filch is not included in this offer"

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	8. Ask Me

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

It was around eleven pm by the time Severus had finished marking the papers at Hogwarts, he flooed wearily back to his study in the house he shared with Lucius and Draco. As soon as his personal house elf Gerty heard the floo activate, she'd popped into the room with a mug of dark, rich hot chocolate made just the way Severus liked it topped simply with a swirl of single cream to enhance the taste and left it on the table beside the armchair her master favoured before popping back out of the room again till she was needed next.

Severus sank gracefully into the old dark green leather high wing back chair grateful for the fact that his house elf knew his needs better than he did at times and sipped the rich flavoursome drink thoughtfully, he placed the drink back on the table and removed the note from Hermione from his pocket.

_Dinner, Leaky Cauldron 7pm? _

_Hermione._

_0779410407_

He was so lost in his thoughts of Hermione that he didn't realize that Lucius had entered the room and had read the note over his shoulder till he commented on it.

"That was incredibly fast work old boy, not that I blame you Miss Granger has definitely grown into a beautiful swan in the five years she's been away" Lucius said slyly as he sat in the chair opposite to Severus.

"We are merely catching up without the interference of everybody else, as you're well aware we were friends before she left" Severus replied calmly sipping his drink.

Lucius said nothing but merely arched a pale blond eyebrow at his friend.

"You do realise that has absolutely no effect on me don't you?" remarked Severus smoothly.

Lucius smirked "Tell me Severus, how did Hermione's delightful wiggle effect you? Because I have to say I rather enjoyed it and to be perfectly honest I wouldn't mind seeing more of it"

"And you're telling me this why?" Severus asked in clipped tones.

"Well seeing as you're such good friends with her, I was hoping that you could put in a good word for me at your little tété a tété tomorrow"

Severus bit back the retort that he wanted to say and instead said simply "If the conversation allows it then of course Lucius, but if you'll excuse me it has been a rather eventful day and I have another early start tomorrow"

"Of course old chum, I'll leave you to it" and Lucius left Severus and his hot chocolate alone for the night.

Severus stared into the warm brown depths of his mug, a little voice in the back his head telling him that it reminded him of the colour of Hermione's eyes, he snorted softly to himself if Lucius thought he would be getting anywhere near Hermione than he was sadly mistaken because there was no way that he was going to lose her a second time, he drained the lukewarm dregs that were in the bottom of the mug and went to bed unable to stop thinking about the witch who had evaded him for five years and whose kisses were like a heady drug that left him dreaming of more.

The following day Harry walked into the office carrying two mugs of steaming tea and found Hermione absent mindedly staring out of the window with a soft dreamy look on her face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked putting one mug next to her mouse and then taking care not to spill the other as he perched on the corner of her desk.

"Damn it Harry! Haven't I told you not to go round sneaking up on people?" Hermione exclaimed once her nerves had calmed down.

Harry grinned "It's not my fault you were daydreaming about a particular tall, dark and handsome wizard we both know. Which by the way I'm still waiting to hear how it is you managed to snag and bag him in such a short time frame."

Hermione smiled as she remembered her first kiss with Severus, as first kisses go it was perfect, not that she was complaining about the other kisses as they were amazing too, not to mention that surprisingly firm arse that given the right opportunity she would be quite happy to bite "Hmm I wonder if he's a brief or boxer man or maybe he goes commando" she thought to herself.

"Hello earth to Hermione, honestly if it was that good maybe we should wait until after work before you give me all the juicy details. Now what's the plan of action for today."Harry said clicking his fingers to get Hermione's attention.

"Sorry Harry, I've already talked to Luna this morning and arranged for her to run a full page spread on the clubs plus the insertion of our standard free drinks voucher that can be used in either club. One of us needs to head to St Mungo's to check on Celeste, and then I've got all the bar and waiting staff coming in at three for final checks and run through of what is expected of each of them."

Hermione's phone trilled as it announced an incoming text message, she quickly flipped it open and glanced at the brightly lit screen.

_7pm. S _

Never had such a short message brightened Hermione's day so quickly, she flipped her phone shut and just shook her head at Harry's questioning look.

"What about the security, what have you arranged with Draco?" she asked hoping to get the attention off her.

Knowing that Hermione would tell him everything when she was ready he just answered her question "Draco is sending his top team over sometime today, I thought that perhaps we could have a staff party so that everybody can get to know one another, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan, however I'm busy from seven till about nine or ten tonight but I will be back. Do you want me to go to see Celeste?"

Harry shook his head "No it's okay, I'm going to read her the riot act and offer her a final ultimatum about whether she wants to work here or not, however it may mean that we have no singer tomorrow night."

Hermione cast a warming charm on her mug "Well we'll cross that bridge when it happens, I'll let my boys know in case they need to find another singer in the near future"

The office phone rang and Harry answered it.

"H and H Entertainment, Mr H speaking how may I help you?...Okay, now is fine just send them over...I'm busy this afternoon, but I'm free tonight...I'll tell you what why don't you floo over about eight and after we've finished up the paperwork we can perhaps catch the last half of the game that's on tonight...Okay, see you then" he hung up and got off Hermione's desk.

"Who was that hun?" Hermione asked as she powered down her computer.

"That was Draco just letting us know that our security team will be with us shortly, and he has some more forms for us to sign so he's bringing them over later"

Hermione stood up and walked to the office door and as she passed Harry she nudged him with her elbow "I wonder if he's this hands on with all his clients or just the ones he likes"

Harry rolled his eyes and flashed a cheesy grin at his best friend "Who knows but I'm not complaining, he is a rather tasty bit of meat"

Hermione started laughing "You are such a tart Mr Potter!"

Harry bowed low as he opened the door for her "And yet you love me anyway" he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek "Okay sweetie you rally the troops, I'll go to the hospital and we'll catch up later"

Leaving Harry Hermione made her way to the staffroom and was relieved to find every single member of staff ready and waiting for her orders.

Six hours later found Hermione waiting nervously at the bar in the Three Broomstick, nursing a half empty glass of cranberry juice, she flipped open her compact mirror and was checking that her makeup still looked fresh when a silky voice in her ear caused her to almost drop it.

"You look perfect Hermione"

She spun round on her barstool, looked up into Severus's dark eyes and smiled warmly "Why thank you kind sir, would you like a drink or are you ready to order now?"

"Actually I was hoping you wouldn't mind if we reconvened to the Three Broomsticks as unfortunately Minerva has demanded that I'm on call tonight regardless of whether I have previous engagements or not, I took the luxury of booking her private room so that we wouldn't be interrupted" he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, his tongue flicking against her soft skin.

He smugly registered the flicker of lust in her eyes as she slid gracefully off the barstool, her body just millimetres away from his.

"That sounds delightful Severus" Hermione said unconsciously biting her bottom lip "Although I'm afraid you'll have to take me in a side along apparition as it's been far too long since I've been there"

Severus offered Hermione his elbow and led her to the apparition point taking delight in the way his arms felt wrapped around her, he quickly whisked her away.

After enjoying a pleasant meal filled with talking and laughter they went through to the bar for drinks, on his way back from the toilet Severus stopped at Rosmerta's Jukebox, deposited a few coins and pressed the buttons for his selections before walking back over to Hermione and held his hand out for her.

"Would you care to dance" he asked as the opening bars to Ask me by Elvis Presley began playing.

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled up from her chair and into his arms, she listened to the words of the song. He held her close as they swayed together on the small dance floor.

"_Ask me if I wanted to caress you  
And I'll confess  
Ask me if I'm longing to possess you  
I'll answer yes"_

Severus lowered his head till his mouth was close to her ear "I chose this song because it sums up how I feel about you Hermione"

Hermione's heart started racing and she opened her mouth to reply, when placed a finger over her lips.

"I don't expect you to say anything now, I just wanted you to know how I felt" He removed his finger from her lips, replaced it with his mouth and kissed her deeply.

They were interrupted by the Minerva's soft Scottish brogue coming from her cat patronus

"Severus I'm terribly sorry to interrupt however an incident has occurred between two of your fifth year Slytherins, I require your presence back at school immediately"

"Blast that infernal woman" he ranted in his head "I apologise Hermione as you can see there's no rest for the wicked"

"It's fine, I've got to be getting back to the club anyway as there's still a lot of last minute checks before tomorrow's big night, you will be there won't you?" she asked just a touch nervously.

"Severus smiled at her "I wouldn't dare miss your big night, besides Lucius had already threatened to drag me there" as they walked to the apparition point a thought occurred to him "Do you need me to apparate you back to Diagon Alley?"

"No it's okay, I didn't really need your help getting here I just wanted to feel your arms wrapped round me" she winked and blew him a kiss before disappearing with a soft pop.

Severus chuckled to himself at her rather Slytherin tactic before making his way back to Hogwarts.

A/N: The song Ask me is sung by Elvis Presley and the lyrics are by Songwriters: Weisman;Wise and I would definitely recommend that you listen to the song on you tube because they don't write love songs like this any more.

I love romantic Severus he is such a doll, the next chapter sees the start of opening night and lots of fireworks. So reviewing and feeding my plot bunnies will get the chapter out quicker.

**Her Royal Goddess enters her palace of love and call for her favourite slave.**

Me: "Pet I left you in charge of finding out who my loyal readers would like to see perform next, What did you find out?"

Severus: "You've had a lot of interesting demands from your readers Mistress"

Me: "Oh?"

**Severus hands Her Royal Goddess a list with names on.**

Me: "You're very popular pet"

Severus: "As always it is my honour to serve you, however may I make a small suggestion"

Me: "You may"

Severus: "I think that maybe we should offer more exotic entertainment to your readers"

Me: "You maybe right, good thinking my pet you will be amply rewarded for this brilliant suggestion"

Okay lovely readers your choices for entertainment is either Hagrid, The Twins, Kingsley or Flitwick, tell me who you want and which song you'd like to see them undress to.

As always much love to you all

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	9. DontStopMeNow

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

Hermione walked into the club with a goofy grin on her face, she couldn't believe how romantic Severus had been. She also began to wonder which song would sum up her feelings for him and made a mental note to raid her vast CD collection sometime in the future, she decided to pop into the staffroom to see how her troops were and to remind them to wrap it up around twelve.

She snuck in the door hoping not to disturb the festivities too much, however the eagle eyes of hers and Harry's right hand man and band member Jimmy spotted her and called her over to the karaoke machine where he'd taken up permanent residence since the start of the staff party.

"Give it up everyone, let's hear some noise for the boss lady who's going to sing us a tune!"

The room exploded with cheers as she took the microphone from Jimmy

"Well if no one else will take up the mantle I suppose one song isn't going to hurt" she flicked through the song book and tapped her wand on the song she wanted.

Hermione grinned at the room as people recognized the song and jumped up to dance.

"Great choice boss, you can't go wrong with Queen" Jimmy said nodding his head in time to the music.

"Okay folks if you know the words join in and if you don't where have you been all your life" she held the mike out towards the staff

"Don't. Stop. Me. Now...Don't. Stop. Me.

'Coz I'm having good time, having a good time..."

When the song finished she took a bow and was met with thunderous applause "I'm going to love you and leave you now, remember I want you all in at three tomorrow minus hangovers and Jimmy make sure the party wraps up for one and just set the alarm before you leave, have fun and don't do anything Jimmy wouldn't do, which according to his blog gives you a wide scope for interpretation" everyone burst out laughing and Hermione took that as her cue to leave.

Hermione glanced at her watch as she kicked her shoes off in the hallway of her flat, it was only quarter past ten so where was Harry? She wondered, making her way into the living room she stopped as she heard moaning and heavy panting.

"Fuck Harry..."

"Do you like that Draco hmm...?"

"Oh Gods Yes!"

Hermione walked into to the room rather amused to see a semi naked Harry bobbing up and down in front of an equally semi naked Draco, sucking and licking the top of Draco's rather impressive dick like a lollipop. Draco's hands were entangled in Harry's thick black hair, his own head was thrown back against the sofa with eyes firmly shut.

Draco moaned as Harry blew on the tip of his penis, before engulfing it once more into his greedy hot mouth, one of Harry's hands gripping Draco's thigh and the other was fisted around Draco's cock, moving it up and down in time with his mouth.

"Faster Harry..." Draco said panting rather hard, his face screwed up in passion and concentration.

Hermione grinned evilly to herself as she decided Harry deserved payback for his Umbitch impersonation as she started to walk past the sofa towards her room, she coughed loudly before saying hello to the both.

"Hi you two, don't let me interrupt you I'm going for a long bath and an early bed. Oh and Harry don't forget to scourgify the sofa once you're finished" she waved her fingers at them chuckling at the sight of Draco's horrified face and Harry's bemused one before disappearing into her room.

"Bollocks, I can't believe Granger walked in on us!" Draco exclaimed fastening the buttons on his trousers all too quickly for Harry's liking.

"Calm down Draco, there's nothing there that she hasn't seen before admittedly that is an impressive piece of equipment you've got tucked away in there" Harry said cupping the still visible bulge.

Draco moved away from Harry's hand and pulled his t-shirt back on "Not now Harry, I'm not in the mood anymore"

"Damn it Draco what's the matter with you? You were begging for it a minute ago and now you're not in the mood?" Harry angrily ran his fingers though his hair.

"I'm sorry, Hermione just threw me off my stride that's all!"

"If that's what you want to think then fine, but just know this Draco, you can run away this time but you will be mine sooner or later and on that day I am going fuck you till you can't remember your own name" he captured the blond wizards lips with surprising speed and ground his own painfully erect cock against Draco's before breaking away leaving them both panting.

"Run along little Dragon, before I decide I'm unable to be patient after all" Harry flopped onto the sofa and watched as Draco gathered the rest of his things and flooed away.

Harry got up off the sofa and grabbed two beers from the fridge before knocking on Hermione's door "You decent hun?"

"Sure Harry come on in"

After curling up on the bed with Hermione he sighed dramatically "Thanks hun! I do believe I have the worst case of blue balls ever right now"

Hermione grimaced and looked apologetic "I'm sorry Harry I didn't realise Draco was so skittish, maybe we've been living together far too long to care about the other seeing us naked"

Harry grinned and swigged his beer "Don't sweat it Mione, I enjoy a good chase, besides I'm glad that you don't freak out at seeing my junk because there was no way I was going to see a medi-witch when I got it caught in my zipper that time, do you remember I was howling on the floor in pain and you came into the bathroom told me to stop being such a baby and freed me by vanishing my trousers"

"Come on you poor hard done by thing, we might as well watch a film, I'm sure that there's something on that we can both enjoy" she said switching on the tv opposite her bed.

A/N: Don't stop me now is performed by Queen and was written by the fabulous Freddie Mercury.

The bunnies have been working overtime thanks to your fabulous reviews and they're not quite finished yet.

Okay dear readers I know that there has been a lot of interest in having the Twins perform, however I just can't get this image out of my head so I'm going to share the perverseness with you all. The poll is still running so review and let me know whether you want the Twins, Flitwick or Kingsley and which song they'll be performing to.

**Her Royal Goddess enters the room more commonly known as the play pen and immediately everybody stops what they are doing to pay attention to her commanding presence. **

Me: Hagrid I expect you in the Auditorium right away.

Hagrid: Yes Mistress, may I take Fang?

Me: No Hagrid, if you excite my readers enough I may allow to return to Hogwarts to visit the Skrewts, do you understand?

Hagrid: Yes Mistress.

**Hagrid appears on the stage wearing only his brown moleskin jacket (left open so everyone can see his manly hairy chest) and a pair of brown moleskin trousers. Love Man by Otis Redding begins to play and Hagrid starts thrusting and gyrating in time to the music, he just starts to rub his nipple when the room is enveloped in darkness and over the muic two familiar voices are heard.**

"Excellent throw Gred"

"Pull the plug on the music Forge"

"Quick lets make our getaway before the Mistress catches us"

I do apologise for the interruption of the show, however if you tune in next time I promise you something quite spectacular, now unfortunately I have a couple of naughty boys to punish.

So until next time much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	10. Friends no matter what

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous beta ScarletQuill for being superb Xx

Hermione and Harry were carrying out last minute checks in The Glass Slipper when Jimmy called out to them from the doorway.

"Boss, you got a minute?" he asked as he casually lent against the door frame.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry with a worried look upon his face as he glanced up from his check list.

"I've exhausted every contact in my little black book, and I've managed to get hold of an old friend of mine called Viva who has agreed to join our merry little family " Jimmy replied.

"That's wonderful, is she any good? When can she start?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"She's got a very bluesy kinda voice, she'll fit right in I'm sure. The only problem is that she can't start rehearsals till the middle of next week because she's at some weekend spa thing with her sister."

Harry ran a hand through his trademark messy hair and sighed "Sorry H but it looks like we're going to need your talents after all."

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly a small smile tugging at her lips, "For goodness sake Harry we both knew there was a possibility it would come to this, I don't mind singing tonight you know that, plus on the upside it'll mean that the band will have longer to practise with a new singer. Jimmy can you round up the band for rehearsal in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure thing Boss" Jimmy replied with a smile nodding his head in affirmation"Before I forget Zahara took a call from Professor Sprout at Hogwarts apparently it's Professor Flitwicks ninetieth birthday today and they want to know would we be willing to bring out a surprise birthday cake if they have one delivered to us?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged matching looks of surprise.

"Bloody hell I didn't think he was that old." exclaimed Harry "Tell Zahara to ring them back and say that we'd be delighted to, but they need to have it delivered before we open at seven thirty." He added as an afterthought, Jimmy gave them a mock salute and left them alone in search of his colleague and band mates.

Hermione was lost in her thoughts for a brief moment before she grinned and smacked Harry on his arm "I've just had a brilliant idea."

"Ow Mia! Was that completely necessary, hmm?" Interrupted Harry as he rubbed the spot where she'd hit him.

"Obviously or I wouldn't of done it, now as I was saying before you started whining like a little girl I've just had a brilliant idea" Before Harry could interrupt again she continued "I think we should incorporate Professor Flitwicks cake into part of the show, as you levitate it out I could sing Happy birthday to him and as an extra bonus we could present him with a bottle of vintage Goblin wine as a birthday present from us and the club to him, what do you think?"

She stopped suddenly to check her phone which had buzzed in her pocket letting her know she had a new message.

_Till tonight. S _

Harry watched with a lot of amusement as Hermione's face lit up as she read her text before slipping it back in her pocket with a silly smile on her face.

"A certain somebody bewitching your mind are they hun? Is he stirring your cauldron of passion with his mighty rod? Is he making you simmer with desire? Are you at boiling point yet or does he need to stoke your fire some more?" He asked grinning at his innuendos.

Hermione blushed bright red "Shut it Potter!" she retorted absolutely certain her face couldn't get any hotter or redder.

Harry sniggered as he dodged her elbow that was trying to jab him in his ribs "Are you okay hun? Because you look quite feverish or is it just his texting ability that gets you all hot and sweaty?"

"Harry you're a genius!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed him in a bear hug, planted a kiss on his cheek and rushed out of the door and was out of sight before Harry could respond.

Harry shook his head with soft smile at his friends bizarre antics and after making sure that everything in his club was set up perfectly and ready to go for it's grand opening later tonight after Hermione's club had closed, he quietly left the room closing the heavy wooden door behind him. As he slowly walked up the stairs Harry's thoughts turned to a certain blond Wizard who had left him all hot and bothered when he'd run out on him last night, sweet Morgana how Harry wanted him, the feelings of lust Harry felt for Draco blazed so brightly that the memories of all of his other bedpost notches just disappeared into thin air, but then again none of his previous lovers had ever left him with serious case of blue balls. Harry licked his lips unconsciously as he thought about the way Draco's dick felt and tasted in his mouth, it tasted and felt like …. perfection.

Harry mentally slapped himself for starting to sound like a schoolboy in his first romance, he had far too much to do without wasting time waxing lyrical about Draco's anatomy, he allowed himself one more visual image of the way Dracos tight little arse looked in the jeans he'd worn last night before locking it away and hurrying to find his slightly mental friend.

Meanwhile back at the spacious and luxurious manor that Lucius, Severus and Draco called home sweet home Draco was beating his head against the oak door of his wardrobe as his best friend and confidant Blaize Zabini lounged on Draco's bed laughing his head off.

"When you've quite finished laughing at my expense you prick, I could do with your advice!" Draco said scowling at Blaize through the mirror on the door.

Blaize took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his eyes "Come on man you've got to admit it's a little funny, Granger who was known to be the biggest prude ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts walks in on Potter sucking you like there's no tomorrow and it's you that acts like a fucking virgin and runs off, I tell you it's priceless."

"Ugh! I knew I should of talked to Pansy instead of you, at least she'd be understanding and not piss herself laughing at me." Retorted Draco from inside his walk in wardrobe.

"Chill Draco, honestly you're taking this far too seriously when you see Harry tonight just be your usual charming self and I can guarantee he'll be putty in your hands" Blaise said smirking "Now hurry up and get dressed otherwise we're going to be horribly late."

Draco walked out wearing a dark grey silk suit, lighter grey shirt, black dress shoes and was holding up a light pink tie against his neck "What do you think tie or open neck?"

"Open neck you fucking ponce, seriously Drake what has happened to you it's like you've been given a lust potion or something. I will quite happily admit that the last time I saw him Potter was bordering on the cute side, however I don't believe he's changed that much in the last five years so to make you a blithering idiot."

Blaise let out a string of Italian profanities as Draco checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth "Has he contacted you in anyway shape form since last night?" He demanded as he snatched the phone out of Draco's grasp.

"Oi you prick give it back, and in answer to your question no he hasn't, but it is their opening night he's probably too busy or his phone's broken." Draco replied as he took back his phone and slipped it inside his jacket pocket.

Blaise realised that he was treading on icy grounds so he decided to ease off with his teasing "So anybody of interest going to be there tonight?"

It's all by invitation only tonight but they have a few VIP booths at the front, as far as I know in one there'll be us, the twins and I think Bill Weasly and his wife, in another will be father, uncle Sev, Remus and Sirius and then Kinglsey, his wife and certain other ministers in another." Answered Draco smiling at himself in the mirror so he could check that his teeth had no bits in them.

"Draco what time are we meeting the twins again?"

"Half seven why?"

"Oh, no reason really, I don't suppose you've got the right time have you? As I think my watch has stopped" Blaise said rather nonchalantly.

The tall blond male stopped preening and looked briefly at his watch before returning to his reflection "It's twenty past seven".

Blaise mentally counted down in his head "Three, two, one" and right on cue Draco realised what he'd just said, shot him a filthy look, grabbed his wallet off his bedside table and walked over to his bed room door and waited for his friend to join.

Just as Blaise was about to leave the room Draco placed a pale slender hand on his arm "If one word of our conversation gets out I will personally see to it that you never get a boner again."

Blaise gave him a wounded look and placed his hand over heart "Harsh man and you know it, have I ever told anybody about the crush you had on old Lockheart back in our second year?" he said with a toothy grin.

Draco laughed "Ha! You wish it was me with the crush, when in reality it was you who was loopy over Lockheart. Now come on you lazy oaf I want to people watch and laugh at the crimes of fashion being committed by our peers."

Blaise rolled his eyes and followed Draco to the apparition point just out side of the manor itself "Last one to the Twins shop is a licker di micino" he'd added that last bit in Italian because he knew it would annoy Draco as he tried to work it out giving him a couple of seconds advantage in apparating.

"Arsehole" Draco muttered as he apparated a second later.

A/N: I apologise for the length of time it's taken for this chapter but unfortunately I had really bad writers block (I couldn't even go near my computer) and then when I got inspiration and wanted to write I discovered that my son had fried my power supply and damaged my usb ports by sticking something in them and wiggling it.

I have big plans for the next chapter so please feed my plot bunnies and review, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

Much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	11. Wine, Women and Song

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous royal beta goddess ScarletQuill for being superb and putting up with my numerous emails in the small hours of the morning Xx

Hermione smoothed a couple of imaginary wrinkles out of her Audrey Hepburn inspired little black dress and reached a hand up to check that none of the slides holding her hair in a sleek chignon had moved out of place as she listened to Harry addressing their staff.

"Okay guys as you all know speeches are not my thing but I just want to say this, I want our customers to come back regardless of me and Hermione, but because of the fantastic service and warm welcome they get from you, we know you can do it don't let us down. Anything you want to add?" he asked Hermione with a raised brow in question.

"I think you've pretty much covered it except to say that we know that there is going to be a lot of speculation about who the owners are. We've decided to keep our customers in the dark till after the meal, so if anyone asks you just tell them all will be revealed later on. Both myself and Harry will be around on the shop floor so to speak however until we reveal ourselves as the owners we shall both be wearing our glamours." She waved her wand and immediately turned herself into the raven haired, green eyed and lightly tanned witch that she used the most when going out in public, then with another flourish of her wand she turned Harry's hair a mousy brown colour and added a thin pencil moustache and goatee with a grin.

Harry groaned as he felt his top lip tickle "Hermione I thought we'd agreed no facial hair, have you made me look like Errol Flynn again?" He whined as the entire group of staff tried desperately to hide the sniggers that were threatening to emerge from them.

Hermione grabbed his chin in between her thumb and forefinger and planted a kiss on his cheek "I think you look rather dashing darling actually..." She turned her attention back to the staff "One last thing before I let you get on with your jobs, help us make tonight a success and I promise your pay checks will feel the benefits." She was interrupted by Zahara struggling to levitate a large cake while carrying two large bouquets of flowers.

"Could somebody give us' a hand here?" She grunted with the exertion.

Harry quickly took over levitating the cake and floated it into the kitchen, while one of the waitresses closest to Zahara grabbed the larger bouquet of flowers which was made up of about two dozen perfectly in bloom red roses. Zahara handed the second bouquet to Hermione who smiled in appreciation at the display, although it was slightly smaller in size than the bouquet of red roses it was no less magnificent in her eyes because it consisted of deep red gerberas which happen to be her favourite flower, Hermione conjured up a large crystal vase for the roses and handed it to the waitress holding them.

"Sammy, put the roses in the vase and then just pop them in reception, they'll look best in the alcove behind Zahara's desk." She said to the waitress as she took the small envelope from it's resting place inside the deep green leaves. She was just about to open it when she realised that her crew were still waiting for instructions, she glanced at the clock that was situated behind the bar and bit back a swear that threatened to spill from her lips. "Ten minutes and counting guys, lets get a move on, you all know what you're supposed to be doing tonight lets get on with it, Zahara a quick word in private if I may?"

As the rest of the staff filtered off to get themselves ready Zahara stayed behind to talk to Hermione "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione smiled "Don't worry it's nothing bad, if a Ronald Weasley comes in let me know because I want to escort him personally to his seat, you can reach me through the ear piece."

"What should I say to him if he asks why he's getting seated by management?"

"Believe me he won't and if he does just tell him that it's a special service we give to all our VIP guests, as I'll be in this disguise at least until later you'd better call me Miss Hepburn. If you have any problems at all with anything don't hesitate to get in touch and you know how to get a hold of security if necessary don't you?" Hermione enquired lightly even though she already knew the young witch was extremely efficient at her job which was one of the reasons she'd head hunted her from the Ministry.

The young receptionist gave a nod of understanding before verbally agreeing and leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione conjured up another crystal vase and placed the red gerberas into it after retrieving a silver coloured envelope that was attached to them. She decided to open the white envelope first and took out a stiff cream card with elegant writing on it.

_Dearest Miss Granger _

_Please accept these flowers which were grown on my estate as a token of good luck for tonight and for many nights to come._

_Yours sincerely _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. I would like to invite you to lunch at the manor tomorrow and Harry of course._

She slipped the card back in it's envelope and then eagerly opened the silver envelope which had a similar stiff cream card in it except the handwriting had a sharper edge to it.

_These flowers are sent with many wishes of luck and love for tonight and always._

_Severus Snape Xx_

Hermione sniffled at the words and then jumped in surprise as somebody put their hand on her shoulder "Bloody hell Harry, you damn well nearly gave me a heart attack" she scolded absently as she put a hand to her chest.

Harry grinned wolfishly enjoying the fact he'd caught her unawares "Sorry love, but you were in your own little world there mooning over your little love note from Severus, do you want me to take these through to the office for you? I noticed that the other ones were in the lobby who were they from anyway?"

"I was not mooning as you so colourfully put it, if you could pop the flowers and cards on my desk I would be very grateful, as for your other question the roses were from Lucius who has invited us for lunch tomorrow at his manor". Hermione replied smoothly handing him the vase of flowers.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when Zahara's soft Malaysian voice spoke to them through their earpieces "It's almost half seven and security want to know if you're ready for them to open the doors?"

After a quick glance at his watch to confirm the time Harry told Zahara to give security the all clear.

"Are you ready Harry because it's show time?" Hermione asked and with a couple of short waves of her wand the house lights had lowered to a warm amiable glow, the candles on the tables had lit themselves and the bands instruments which were behind the stage curtain were charmed to play soft background music until the band were ready to play. "I don't think I've ever been this nervous on a opening night before Harry." Hermione whispered, Harry shifted the vase into the crook of his left arm and then wrapped the other round her shoulders "It is going to be fine, stop worrying they're going to love us and the clubs and if they don't, well fuck 'em is I can say. Now then Miss Hepburn there is just one thing missing from that simply fabulous ensemble you are wearing." He said waving his hand in up and down the front of her dress

Hermione laughed at her best friend camping it up "Oh, and what would that be Monsieur Poitier?"

Harry simply plucked a single gerbera from the vase, trimmed the stem and placed it behind ear "For luck and for love the note said" he replied.

"Come on you soppy thing we've got work to do, go pop them on my desk and then come and find me because I want your opinion on the dress I've chosen for tonights performance."

"Okay will do hun, I'll see you shortly." Harry and Hermione parted ways just as the nights first guests started to come into the room.

Severus tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Lucius to finish getting ready "For Merlin's sake Lucius it's now seven thirty, we were supposed to meet Remus five minutes ago" he said with another glance at the grandfather clock in the hallway.

Lucius gave him a cool look "Malfoys always arrive fashionably late, that way we can be seen by the lesser people and then their sad little lives will be enriched by just simply being in our presence. We do not arrive early dressed like the grim reaper and then spend the rest of the evening lurking in a darkened corner avoiding everybody, which I assume from that outfit you were planning on doing again! I don't know why I bothered to get you that suit from Madame Malkins"

Severus sneered "I would rather tango stark bollocks naked with Voldemort in the middle of Diagon alley than wear that silver monstrosity, this however..." he waved a pale hand in front of his dress robes "Is made from the finest acromantula silk, it just happens to be in a style similar to my teaching robes, now would you please get a move on?" you vain git he added mentally.

Lucius fastened his evening cape "There's no need to be rude Severus, I'm now ready to leave and it was light grey not silver I'll have you know."

"It bloody well glittered Lucius and you know it, no self respecting male in his right mind should wear glitter in any shape or form, now grab your walking stick old man and lets go."

The two men flooed to the leaky cauldron and then briskly walked the short distance to the club where they found that the queue for the club was still incredibly long, however the bouncer on the door just waved them right on through knowing full well that his bosses dad hated being kept waiting for anyone.

Once inside the foyer Lucius noted that the roses he'd sent Hermione were on display and pointed them out to Severus "I sent Hermione those roses and as you can see she's given them a very prominent position."

Severus mentally rolled his eyes and muttered "Roses, how cliché of you Lucius" as he handed over the invite to smartly dressed witch behind the desk.

"Hello Mr Malfoy and Mr Snape and welcome to the Owl and the Pussycat, if you'd like to go through, one of the staff will take you to your table where the rest of your party is waiting. I hope you have a pleasant evening." she added with a smile before she turned to the people who were next in line.

They walked through the open wooden doors and were taken back by the welcoming ambience of the club, a young looking waiter wearing a name tag which said he was called Leon came up and greeted them warmly. "Good evening Professor, Mr Malfoy I'll be your waiter this evening, if you'd like to follow me to the table Professors Lupin and Black are waiting for you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Severus who murmured back "Leon Jenkins, Hufflepuff, graduated last year, absolutely awful at potions."

They arrived at a round booth which had the prime position in middle of the front row next to the dance floor and had a perfect view of the stage, Severus noted that Draco and his idiotic friends were in a booth to the left of him and on the other side were the senior members of Hogwarts faculty.

Severus sat down in the booth next to Lucius and nodded his greetings to Remus and Sirius, no sooner had the four men finished their hello's than the waiter had reappeared with a tray of drinks.

"A glass of Goblin wine for you Mr Malfoy, a glass of firewhisky for Professor Black, then there's a glass of oak matured mead for you Professor Lupin and for you Professor Snape we have a glass of thirty year old Scottish single malt whisky." Leon placed the glasses in front of the corresponding wizards and smiled.

Severus glared at Leon suspiciously "We didn't order these drinks, who did Mr Jenkins?" he said in the tone of voice that makes every single Hogwarts student past and present knees quake with fear.

The young waiter gulped nervously and took a small step back before answering "They're from Miss Hepburn sir, compliments of the house she said to say."

Remus took pity on the waiter "Thank you Leon, just one more thing could you point out Miss Hepburn so we can say thank her personally"

"She's over there sir talking to Alexia behind the bar" Leon excused himself and disappeared wondering which deity he'd pissed off to be landed with the Bat of the Dungeons table.

All for men turned and looked in the direction of the bar where they saw a young woman with black hair in a neat chignon talking animatedly with another member of staff, Severus took in the neat waist and the curve of her hips and knew that it was Hermione in her disguise and smirked at his comrades.

"That's Hermione you dunderheads" he said smugly.

"Oh and how do you know?" sneered Sirius.

"She's obviously in charge around here and as our waiter said compliments of the house, not to mention our preferred drinks were brought to us in a place which has literally just opened, I'd say that it was a safe bet that the young lady calling herself Miss Hepburn is mi-ione" Severus bit his tongue as he ranted at himself for nearly saying my Hermione.

As if the young lady knew she was being talked about she turned round and gave them a full beam smile and a wink before pressing something in her ear and then having a conversation with somebody just out of sight.

Severus watched as Hermione seemed to smile evilly to herself as she smoothed down her dress, and fully appreciated the way her pert round bottom looked in the tight fitting dress as she left the room, the lovely view of her trademark wiggle made his blood sing. She'd only been gone a few minutes before she'd reappeared with Ronald Weasley and his pregnant wife in tow, just what was his minx up to he wondered.

"Just in case you're not as observant as I am, that's Ron and his wife that Hermione's escorting to Draco's table..." Severus muttered just loud enough for his companions to hear while watching the events at the table next to them slowly unfold.

"I hope she knows what she's doing" replied Remus worriedly.

"This our Hermione we're talking about of course she knows what she'd doing, but I recommend that we have our wands at the ready in case this all goes belly up and in a odd way I hope it does because I've been itching to hex that ginger haired bastard for five years now for what he did to her" said Sirius his normally jovial face was like granite.

"Hear, hear" Lucius replied to Sirius before adding "Now that is interesting Draco and Blaise have just gotten out of the booth so that Ron and his wife can sit in the middle next to the twins, and now Draco is sitting willing next to Ron this gets stranger by the minute."

Every single wizard at Severus's table watched intently as Hermione conversed with the occupants at the neighbouring table with ease and each heaved a sigh of relief as she came away unscathed and headed towards their table.

"Good evening gentlemen, you can put them away at least until the entertainment starts." She said with a warm smile and a pointed look at the wands resting in their hands.

Severus finally noticed that she had one of the flowers he'd sent tucked behind her ear and felt a rush of emotion for the sublime witch who was thanking Lucius for his elegant roses, he watched as she touched her ear again and then apologised to Lucius as she briefly spoke to somebody else before turning her attention back to the table.

"Sorry about that, it was just Harry telling me that the kitchen is just about ready to serve dinner and I need to get ready for the show, the monkfish is simply divine and don't get me started on the sinfully decadent chocolate mousse it just melts on the tongue and leaves your taste buds desiring more." She said with a naughty twinkle in her eye and left the men to talk among them selves as the waitresses and waiters started delivering the first course.

Severus waited until after the desserts had been cleared away and Remus and Sirius were busy discussing something Hogwarts related before asking Lucius in low tones whether he'd noticed the flower in Hermione's hair.

"Of course I did, how could one not? The freshness of that bloom added to her already sublime beauty made her simply stunning even with her glamour on" Lucius replied dabbing at his mouth with heavy cream damask napkin.

Severus didn't bother to hide his smirk "I was hoping you'd say that, because it came from the bouquet I sent her earlier today, so one could almost say that the flowers that I sent had the most prominent position."

"Touché old friend, it would seem you have staked your claim rather successfully, but time will tell if it's returns are lucrative"

Severus was saved from replying back as everybody's attention was now centred on the young man on the stage, he realised quickly enough that it was Harry as his glamour slowly disappeared and Potter's easily recognizable features became more prominent.

Harry opened his mouth to speak and the room went silent.

"Hello and welcome to the Owl and the Pussycat, I hope that you enjoyed your meal and are ready to be entertained, before you dance the night away. Now due to some unforeseeable events our regular singer can't be with us tonight, so for one night only my business partner and life long friend Miss Hermione Granger has agreed to sing for you lucky people." He placed the microphone back in it's stand and left the stage.

Severus quickly looked over to Draco's table where he saw with a large amount of satisfaction that Ron was unable to do anything because there was a wand jabbed in his ribs, courtesy of Draco and one of the twins had a hold of Lavenders arm and was quickly muttering something that only she could hear. As the band started playing a familiar tune the curtain rose to reveal Hermione standing there in a strapless and backless form fitting long red dress with a ankle to hip slit up one side snapping her fingers in time to the music.

Severus could of sworn he heard every single mouth in the room drop open at the sight of her luscious red lips and the way her hair hung in smooth honey toned ringlets down her creamy back, he listened transfixed as she began to sing, it seemed like her eyes never left his, the words and meaning going straight to his now very much wide awake and excited cock.

"_Never know much I love you, _

_never know much I care._

_When you put your arms around me, _

_I get a fever that's so hard to bare._

_You give me fever"_

"_Fever when you kiss me,_

_fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever, in the morning,_

_and fever all through the night."_

"_Sun lights up the daytime,_

_moon lights up the night._

_I light up when you call my name,_

_And you know I'm going to treat you right._

_You give me fever"_

"_Fever when you kiss me,_

_fever when you hold me tight._

_Fever, in the morning,_

_and fever all through the night."_

All Severus wanted to do was to go up on stage and carry Hermione off to her a locked room and not let out her again as he ravished her over and over again, he watched transfixed as flashes of her shapely creamy thigh were being given from that blasted slit as she snapped her hips in time to the drum beat, after that first song he couldn't of told you what songs she'd sung even if he wanted to because his brain had completely melted. To be perfectly honest he was grateful that he had a natural poker face despite what he was thinking otherwise he was sure he'd resemble a horny cartoon character complete with popping eyes and tongue rolling on the floor.

Severus was just fantasizing about fucking Hermione on the baby piano when he felt something poke him in the side, he looked round and saw Lucius leering at him.

"You might want to rethink some of them thoughts you're having old man because you're not as young as she is" Lucius mocked.

"Piss off Lucius, what did you nudge me for ?"

"I just thought you might want to pay attention it's Flitwicks birthday and she's singing him happy birthday.

Severus watched as Hermione walked slowly towards Professor Flitwick levitating a large fluffy white cake, her hips swaying seductively as she sung in a low breathy voice.

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday dear Filius_

_happy birthday to you._

She ended the song just as the cake gently landed on the table and then next she bent and kissed the tiny man on his cheek making the diminutive professor blush profusely as his eyes were level with Hermione's chest, never had Severus been so jealous of his colleague.

"I bet he can see right down the front of her dress, lucky little sod" muttered Lucius in a tone that only Severus could hear.

"Lucius has anyone ever told you you're a perverted old man?" Severus replied in the same tone.

"Funnily enough I have an annoying friend who likes to tell me that quite regularly" Lucius retorted.

Severus's lips turned upwards in a small smirk "Good just checking"

Hermione turned to the audience "Lets give one of Hogwarts most esteemed professors a big birthday cheer as he blows out his candles or he could just levitate them with a swish and a flick" she said which caused the audience to laugh.

"Now before I leave you with the fantastical musical talents of my house band James and the Peaches, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and I hope to see a lot more of you, and if you have any special occasions coming up and you would like to celebrate here, whether it be just a romantic meal for two or you want to hire the room out for a big celebration I'm offering fifty percent off your event if you book before the end of evening with my lovely receptionist out in the foyer. And for all those of you who would rather get hot and sweaty and lose yourself to the beat the same applies to the hiring of the Glass Slipper which I've just been told by the little birdie in my ear is now open for business."

Hermione sashayed back onto the stage and took a sip from the glass of water that had been placed on top of the piano "Please put your hands together for the marvellous, the talented James and the Peaches" Hermione clapped as she left the stage via the side wing, as everybody in the house gave her a standing ovation, well everybody except Ron and Lavender who were sitting mulishly with sullen faces.

Severus was nudged again by Lucius and saw that he was looking pointedly over at Draco's table, where their waiter Leon was trying to explain something Ron who was just getting redder in the face by the minute. Deciding that this was a perfect opportunity to go and talk to his godson Severus stood up and casually walked over to his table.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but Miss Granger has sent her apologies but she is too busy to see you tonight if you'd kindly see Zahara in the reception she'll make an appointment for you" Leon said wondering again which deity he'd royally pissed off to be lumbered with this shit.

"What's the matter Weasley? Suddenly realised you fucked up all those years ago" Severus asked silkily as he slid gracefully into the booth next to Blaise "Leon bring me a bottle of your standard house red and a bottle of your best vintage burgundy with two glasses please"

The waiter quickly hurried away glad to be free from the ever growing tension at that particular table.

"What the fuck do you want Snape?"demanded Ron.

Severus gave him a dangerously feral smile "Oh nothing really, I just thought I come and join my favourite godson and his friends and give a little lesson in how women are like wine, wonderful Leon is just on time, thank you Leon you've been most helpful." Severus paid for the wine and gave the young Wizard a large tip.

He poured two glasses of wine, one from each bottle and in turn he twirled each glass under his nose taking a deep breath and then taking a sip he allowed the flavours to dance on his tongue. "Now then class listen carefully, a witch can be compared to wine for many reasons. One, some wines are cheap, easier to drink and goes down quicker than a two sickle whore in Knock turn alley, absolutely nothing wrong in drinking a wine like that and to some disconcerting pallets most wines taste like that but once in a blue moon you get a wine that is complex, rich, interesting, has depth and a body to die for, yet the average man in the street just doesn't appreciate it's qualities. No for a wine like this you need a connoisseur, a man who can appreciate the more subtler tastes, enjoys the warm wet velveteen taste that just slides down like silk" Severus stopped and pushed the glass of cheap plonk towards Ron and then closed his eyes appreciatively as he took a long lingering sip of the burgundy, allowing the rich flavours dance on his tongue before opening his eyes and swallowing. "Of course the Burgundy takes time to come into it's own, and for those unwilling to wait they settle what's easiest and quickest, but as for my own personal views I know that the burgundy will be worth the effort, so I'm prepared to wait and then savour every last drop in the bottle knowing that no other wine hits just the right spot every time it goes down."

"Are you giving the women are like wine talk again Severus?" Drawled Lucius in a bored tone.

"Why yes I am Lucius, but I've got the feeling I've missed a vital component tonight" replied Severus.

"Let me see if I can help did you say that cheap wine was like a two sickle whore?"

"Yes"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda rich, interesting and a body to die for?"

"Obviously, that's a key component in my speech"

"You idiot Severus you forgot to mention that with age cheap wine turns vinegary and bitter don't you agree Mrs Weasley?" Lucius asked the witch who was hanging on to Ron as if he was going to run off and leave her. "By the way congratulations on the impending birth of your next child, it must be a bit of shock for you seeing Ron's ex fiancée tonight on that stage, considering the last time you all saw each other it was a rather delicate situation shall we say"

Lavender let go of Ron's arm and pushed her way past the twins who hadn't been this amused in a public place since they'd charmed Percy's seat back in Hogwarts to make farting noise every time he sat down "Ron take me home immediately, I will not take any more of this ludicos conversation" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"The word's ludicrous Lavender" commentated Draco "Just thought you should know."

"RONALD!" Lavender snapped and stormed out of the club.

Ronald looked like he was going to say something before he changed his mind and stormed off in a similar fashion after his wife.

Severus's phone buzzed loudly in his pocket indicating he had a new message, he took it out and read the single sentence with a grin.

_My office now! _

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen something big has just popped up that needs my immediate attention" Severus stood up said his farewells and headed discretely to the office that Hermione shared with Harry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Fever or the song Happy Birthday, I have no rights to them nor do I make any money off them.**

A/N: Sweet sexy Severus on a stick, once I started writing this chapter I just couldn't stop, this is officially my longest chapter EVER! I love the back and forth bantering between Severus and Lucius. Those devilishly handsome duo were constantly battling for screen time in my head, so in the end I had to get them to settle it by wrestling each other naked, of course I offered to oil them both up and agreed to ogle them both intensively, sorry wrong word, I meant adjudicate unbiased.

I'm pleased to announce after several long arduous hours of watching these two fine men get all hot and sweaty with each other Severus emerged triumphant.

Now then dear readers The dress that I imagined Hermione wearing is exactly like the one Jessica Rabbit wears in Who framed Roger Rabbit and if you want to hear the playlist that I had planned out in full just copy and paste the following link into your search engine, remove the spaces and enjoy.

Http :/ www. youtube. com/ playlist? p=PLD22F95895F9A0104

I leave you now with the hopes that you'll feed my ravenous and rabid plot bunnies with lots of lovely reviews and the knowledge that if they are fed till they're fit to burst there'll be lots of yummy, scrummy and downright smutty action in the next chapter.

With much love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


	12. A gift from me to you

_**Home is where your heart is.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my warped mind (I probably don't even own that considering how often those sneaky and elusive creatures commonly known as plot bunnies hijack it) _

I would like to give a big shout out to my fabulous royal beta goddess ScarletQuill for being superb, putting up with grammatical errors and long delays between chapters Xx

Hermione pushed the door to her office closed with her hip, she waved her wand at her stereo atop of her drinks cabinet flicking through the numerous tracks till she heard the familiar sounds of one her favourite songs begin to fill the room.

"_I'm the dandy highway man you're to scared to mention_

_I spend my cash on looking flash and grabbing your attention"_

She danced her way over to the cabinet where they stored their private supply of alcohol and was quite happily singing along to the song whilst pouring herself a glass of southern comfort neat over ice when Harry's voice came through her earpiece.

"Hey sexy lady, you had them eating out of your hands tonight and just to say thank you for doing such a marvellous job, I took the liberty of borrowing your phone earlier to send you a present."

"Aww Harry you didn't have to do that, the clubs success is down to both of us." Hermione replied her voice thick with emotion a gentle smile tugging at her lips fondly.

"Don't be silly besides I made sure it's got fancy wrapping, I know you like unwrapping presents just as much as the gift itself." Harry said with barely concealed amusement, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Harry are you taking the mickey? You know I like to feel my present before I unwrap it."

"Who me Sweetie? Absolutely not! I sent this present with your present feeling fetish in mind." Harry protested in defence lamely still smiling.

"Just what are you up to Mr Potter?" Demanded Hermione her eyes narrowing in playful superstition.

"Honestly can't a bloke send his best friend a present without her being suspicious, what is the world coming to?" Tutted Harry with fake indignation.

"Just 'enjoy' your pressie and you can thank me later, sorry hun got to go, love you loads."

"Harry!" But her earpiece had gone dead, she shook her head at his madcap antics and waved her wand at her stereo to resume playing when a firm knock was heard at her door.

Suppressing a sigh she stood up and lowered the volume on the stereo to zero manually as she called out "Enter."

Her door opened and in walked Severus looking rather dashing in his high necked long black evening coat with it's numerous buttons, Hermione's fingers itched to run down the front of his coat slowly undoing each one to reveal the prize that lay within, aware that she was staring possibly even salivating she mentally slapped herself and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Severus what a pleasant surprise! Can I get you a drink?"

Severus's eyes narrowed "Surprise? You mean you didn't send me a text demanding to see me right away?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head "Sorry Severus, Harry's had my phone all evening." She told him when it dawned on her what Harry had done.

"Bloody meddling Harry Potter, I'm gonna kill him" She swore in her head as she saw Severus's face turn to granite at her words trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'll be on my way then I didn't mean to intrude on your evening, I shall see you soon I hope." Severus stated before turning sharply on his heel to head out the door.

"Severus wait." Hermione said placing her hand on his arm to stop him leaving "You're not intruding, stay have a drink with me" She curled her fingers around his biceps relishing in what felt like hardened steel underneath the soft silk fabric, and turned him to face her.

"Please, you wouldn't let a lady drink alone now would you?" She whispered gesturing to her drink which was next to the stereo as she pressed her body closer to his.

Hermione almost purred with pleasure as he traced a slow path down her spine with one solitary finger, his eyes now glittering with sharp edge of a hunter in pursuit of it's prey "I could not in all conscious allow that, so if it pleases you my lady I shall partake in a small glass my usual over ice." His velveteen voice melting her knees like warm butterscotch poured over vanilla ice cream.

"My thanks kind Sir" she said huskily as she reached up and placed a brief kiss on his cheek before turning and sashaying over to the drinks cabinet very much aware of his burning gaze, she quickly poured a large measure of Harry's favourite malt whiskey into a cut glass tumbler and handed it to him making sure to caress his fingers with her own.

"You were simply wonderful tonight, you truly made those songs come alive." He said after taking a small sip of drink "After hearing you sing tonight one would never know that the delectable Miss Granger had such a diverse music collection, from greats such as Peggy Lee to Adam and the Ants, such a dark horse I wonder what else you're hiding in your music collection."

Her breath hitched as he leaned directly across her and turned the volume of stereo up, his trademark eyebrow rising with amusement as he heard what was playing.

"_Velvet Goldmine, you stroke me like the rain  
Snake it, take it, panther princess you must stay  
Velvet Goldmine, naked on your chain  
I'll be your king volcano right for you again and again  
My Velvet Goldmine"_

"Interesting song Hermione" he said smirking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him "I happen to adore David Bowie thank you very much" punctuating her words by poking him playfully in the chest.

"So are you ever going to tell me why Harry saw fit to send me a text from your phone?" he asked capturing her hand and placing kiss on her palm.

She felt her cheeks blushing as she said "Harry thought he'd send me a gift that I would enjoy unwrapping."

Severus tipped her chin up gently and then lowered his head so that his lips were brushing against her ear "Please do go on, as I'm positive that there is more to this story than you're telling me." His teeth nibbled her earlobe, before he placed a line of tiny kisses down her neck to her collarbone.

Hermione had grab his shoulders to brace herself as his wicked tongue swirled never ending circles over her sensitive flesh, she was arching her neck to give him better access when he suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, his dark brown eyes looked almost obsidian in the warm soft light that filled the room, the look of desire and lust in his heavy lidded gaze allowed her to feel more brazen than she would normally be.

Taking the now forgotten drink that he was still holding she placed it behind her on the cabinet before sliding out from between the cabinet and his firm lithe body and arranging it so that he was now the one with his back to the stereo "I have a slight thing about feeling my presents before I open them..." she said running her index finger down the buttons on his coat stopping purposely at the button adjacent to his now tented trousers.

At his raised eyebrow she continued "I like to run my fingers over the entire present feeling each little nuance trying to guess what's inside." Her hands were roaming down Severus's arms before sliding down to his lower back and lower still caressing his firm thighs allowing her fingernails to gently scrape his inner thigh while bringing them back up so she could squeeze his rather delectable bottom.

"And do you like what you feel Hermione? Because I know of a delightful little game involving presents, music and the removal of the several layers of wrapping between us" Severus's voice was low and husky with raw desire.

Instead of answering Hermione just reached up and captured his lips in a fierce kiss as her desire and need for him that had been building since he'd first walked in the room threatened to overwhelm her, her hands released the black satin ribbon that was holding his hair back in a neat tail, the way her nails scraped across his scalp as she ran her fingers through his inky black strands.

Severus shuddered with pleasure and quickly undid the buttons on his coat with a wordless and wandless spell that he'd invented himself, without missing a single moment of ravishing Hermione's lips he slid the material off his shoulders allowing it to pool on the floor with no care for the cost of acromantula silk and scooped her up and carried her over to the large cream leather sofa that encompassed almost half of the opposite wall, laying her on the cool plush cushions that did nothing cool either of them.

Hermione's skin felt hotter than Hades as his tongue slid up her leg all the way from her ankle to where the slit in her dress stopped at the top of her hip, gasping in pleasure as his hands pushed the material apart so he could get more access to her molten core, her flimsy red thong was completely sodden, she squirmed under the intensity of his gaze before he lowered his head and breathed in her arousal, just before his tongue got chance to taste her Hermione sat up right as Harry's voice came through her earpiece once again.

"Are you busy hun?"

"It'd better be fucking important Harry!" Hermione growled back menacingly.

"I wouldn't normally interrupt but it's getting really busy down here and everybody is asking for you" he said sounding genuinely apologetic.

Hermione sighed and ran her hands through her tousled hair "Fine I'll be down shortly, just give me a minute to freshen up."

Even Severus could hear Harry's laughter through the earpiece "You sly old thing you, getting down and dirty in the office I want to hear all the juicy details later" he chuckled.

"Piss off Boy wonder, there's nothing to tell since my former best friend decided to interrupt, now piss off out of my ear, I'll see you in mo" Hermione replied with humour.

She turned to Severus gave him a brief kiss before getting up, walking over to her desk and retrieving a small brass key from a drawer, she returned to where he was sat on the sofa and pressed the key into his palm, she closed his fingers around it and whispered in his ear "This key allows you access to the flat upstairs, I'm sorry for the untimely interruption however I very much like to play your game later, I have an even larger selection of music to choose from in my bedroom."

As Severus stood up he captured her lips in a final demanding kiss before asking a very important question "And is said bedroom warded against annoying flatmates who right now are in need of a serious hexing?"

"Definitely" smiled Hermione as she waved her wand over both her and Severus returning them to their previous neat appearances.

"Well with an answer like that my dear, allow me to escort you downstairs to where your adoring fans wait." Replied Severus as he retrieved his coat and quickly put it on and fastened it while Hermione waited by the door for him.

**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story. Stand and Deliver was written and sung by Adam Ant, and Velvet Goldmine was written and sung by the fabulously divine and inherently talented David Bowie who I completely and utterly worship**.

A/N: I apologise for the long wait, but life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses due to job worries and my gran dying but I'm back in the saddle and I'm riding those plot bunnies hard.

It's Harry's fault for interrupting them apparently it wasn't romantic enough for their first time to be in the office on a desk/couch or up against the window, so please direct all hate mail towards him. ;D

If you want the plot bunnies ridden hard and fast send lots of lovely reviews.

Much Love

Her Royal Goddess Xx


End file.
